A Strange New Feeling
by TheatrePirate
Summary: CedricOC. Willa has been homeschooled in the art of witchcraft all her life. Now when she finally is allowed to go to Hogwarts, she meets and becomes entranced by a certain handsome boy. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi all!

I know I've been majorly slacking on my other stories but I've had writers block and I'm in the midst of my junior year of high school and such. So, this was just a little idea that popped into my head. I'm not sure where its going but I'll hopefully just roll with it. (YEAH ROB PATTINSON!!)

Also, I will post Willa's clothes that she wears in my profile so you guys can see what her style is like and what she looks like.

Anyway, enough with that. Here's the first chapter!

Chapter 1- Willa

"But Mum, please!"

Sixteen year old Willa Hardcastle stood hands on her hips, flustered, in front of her seated parents. Never did she happen to understand them. All her life, Willa had been sheltered by her two overbearing parents who didn't seem to want her to grow up. But for all it was worth, she loved them very much. Now that she was sixteen going on seventeen, however, she longed to finally go out into the world by herself.

"Willa, darling," her mother said calmly. "We go over this every year and the fact of the matter is that it is just too dangerous for you to go away to school."

Willa gave a frustrated groan.

"Not even to Hogwarts, mum? You two are practically family with Professor Dumbledore. You can't trust him with my safety?"

Willa's mother got up and walked over to her daughter, putting her hands on each of Willa's shoulders and looking at her straight in the eye.

"Willa, you just don't understand how much evil there is in our world."

"But how am I supposed to learn how to go out and face it if I'm stuck here in this silly old cottage all day long for the rest of my life?"

"Celia, I think she has a point," Willa's father pointed out, still seated in his comfy armchair. "She _has _been homeschooled for quite some time now."

Willa had indeed been taught everything she knew about witchcraft and wizardry from her parents. Everything that a student would learn at a school like Hogwarts. When Willa was ten years old, her mother and father had asked Professor Dumbledore (a family friend), if it was possible to teach Willa in the comforts of their own home out of the public eye and dangers of the Wizarding World. Dumbledore had consented to their request adding that if at any time Willa wanted to join her fellow year mates, she was more than welcome. Now, at sixteen, Willa wanted to go to Hogwarts more than anything and she was more than ready.

Her mother looked at her father then back to Willa. Then finally she let out a deep sigh.

"Is this really what you want, dear?" she asked.

"Yes," Willa answered, her voice barely more than a whisper. Her mother took Willa's hands in hers.

"You understand there will always be danger all around you. We won't be able to protect you anymore."

Willa nodded. "I know. But I think I'll manage… I'm ready."

Celia stroked her daughter's mass of wavy red hair which they both shared.

"Well then," she began. She smiled a little. "Look at you. You're all grown up. I supposed I have to just let you go now. You're certainly not my little girl anymore. I hope you just take care of yourself and stay out of harms way this year."

Willa's eyes lit up.

"You mean I can go?" she asked, her green eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Yeah," her mother said smiling. Willa shrieked with joy and hugged her mother tighter than she had ever hugged her.

"Thank you! Thank you, mum! So much!"

Her father joined in the hug as well.

"Oh! I'll let Albus know right away," he said parting from the hug and walking over to his desk to begin to pen a letter."

"You know what that means?" her mother asked Willa.

"What?"

"We're going shopping!"

A/N: Did you enjoy? R&R Please! Sorry for no Cedric or other characters just yet. They are on their way!

-TheatrePirate


	2. The Boy

Note: I do not own anything except Willa and the characters I create! However, I do like to pretend I own Cedric Diggory/Robert Pattinson.

Now on with the chapter!

Chapter 2- The Boy

Never in her life had Willa seen such a long list of school supplies. Everything from fancy transfiguration books to a wand was on it. Willa has also never been exposed to the wonders of Diagon Alley before and was anxiously anticipating the trip. Her mother, even though she had first proposed the idea of a trip to go school shopping, was unable to accompany Willa, so her father was to go instead. Willa was more than thrilled. Willa loved being with her mother, but her father was so much more lenient. He would let her buy anything without question, unlike her mother. Willa was by no means spoiled; it was just that shopping with her father was a lot less stressful and aggravating.

Dressed in a pink sundress, black ballet flats and a khaki cropped jacket with her red hair gently curled and pulled half back with a matching pink ribbon, Willa was waiting for her father outside of the house. She leaned on the fence and looked at the street and houses around her. She began to day dream as she frequently did. This time of what Hogwarts would really be like. Of course she always dreamed about Hogwarts but this time she was actually going! It seemed differently to her, thinking about it when she knew she was going.

"Willa! I'm ready!" her father cried as he emerged from the house. Willa immediately stood up straight from her hunched over position on the fence and smiled at her father.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah!"

"Alright then," her father said. "Let's go."

Down the street from Willa's cottage was a pub where she knew there was a port key to get to Diagon Alley and the Wizarding world. She often heard her father talk about it and he often used the port key to get to the Wizard World. When they got to the pub, her father was greeted by all the men there and he then led Willa to the back room of the pub where there was a gold chalice on a table. Willa and her father both grabbed the chalice at the same time and in a flash they were gone and a split second later Willa found herself standing on a cobblestone street amid hundreds of wizards and witches bustling about from store to store. She looked about with a wondrous look on her face at the stores and at the people. As she looked about, Willa noticed the most beautiful store front filled with owls. She then looked at her list and sure enough it listed that she had a choice of purchasing an owl. She turned to her father.

"Dad,"

"Yes darling?"

"I'm going to go look at the owls, alright? The shop is right over there."

"Oh of course, just…here, take some money." He reached into his pocket and gave her a wad of bills. "I'll just be off getting your books."

"Okay."

Willa watched her father walk away and then she crossed the street to the owl shop. When she pressed open the door, a bell jingled and she looked around. There was hardly anyone there.

When the tiny bell sounded, a boy poked his head out from a bookshelf near the back of the store. He noticed the tall redhead girl immediately and watched her as she observed a striking barn owl. How come he had never seen her before in his life? She seemed the same age as him and was obviously a witch if she was in Diagon Alley. The boy returned the book he was thumbing through to the shelf and walked over to the girl.

Willa had been cooing at the owl that had caught her attention when an unfamiliar voice came from behind her.

"Quite a beautiful animal, isn't it?"

Willa's head snapped around at the sound of this new voice next to her. She immediately relaxed when she saw that it was just a boy, about the same age as her and extremely handsome. She noticed his soft grey eyes the moment she looked at his face. He was wearing a black sweater with a white dress shirt underneath so the white color was coming out of the neck of the sweater, and jeans. He was quite tall and had perfectly wavy, thick brown hair. Willa looked at him with an open mouth and then to owl and then back to the boy.

"Oh, uh, yeah she's exquisite. I actually think I might have her."

"Have you even looked at any of the other owls yet?" he asked her.

"Well, no…"

"Then how do you know you'll have this one?"

Willa was surprised at the boy's questions. She smiled.

"I just know. When you know you want something, you shouldn't have to look at anything else."

The boy nodded.

"Fair enough."

There was an awkward pause in the conversation as the two just stood there, side by side. The boy finally looked back to Willa.

"Her name is Lore by the way."

"What?"

"The owl, her name is Lore. It says on the outside of the cage here, see?" He pointed to the card attached to the cage." Willa had just noticed.

"Oh! I see now. Thank you for pointing that out. I would have given a name to her without knowing her true one. It would have been totally unfair."

The boy chuckled.

"I'll take her!" Willa said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, I don't work here."

Willa looked at him, confused.

"I beg your pardon?" she inquired.

Then from the distance outside the shop, Willa heard her name being called. It was her father. She turned away from the boy and walked closer to the window to see if it really was him. She began to turn back to the boy.

"It's just my father, he's…"

But when she turned, she saw that the boy was gone.

"-coming," she quietly finished her sentence.

"Hello? Are you still here?" There was no answer. Just then, her father burst through the door.

"Willa! There you are! I bought all of your required reading materials and textbooks. And I see you've found an owl."

"Uh, yeah," Willa said, still a bit confused. "Her name is Lore."

"Ahh, what a handsome creature, eh? Shop keeper! We'll take her!"

After all her purchases had been completed, Willa and her father were ready to go home. Not once did she see the boy again, even though they had walked all over the Alley. Who was he? And why did he bother himself with her affairs?

When she arrived home, Willa brought Lore up to her room, took her out of the cage and placed her on a perch. After feeding her a snack, Willa collapsed on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

There's chapter 2 for you! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are wonderful!

-TheatrePirate-


	3. Hogwarts

Here's Chapter 3!

Oh and p.s. I don't own Dumbledore's speech in this chapter!

Chapter 3- Hogwarts

Early the next morning, Willa awoke early to finish packing some last minute items: toothbrush, toiletries etc. As she was cleaning her room up, she found, under her bed, a black book. It immediately hit her. This was the scrapbook that her family had made together several years earlier. Willa blew off the dust that rested upon the cover and cautiously opened to the first page. It was a picture of her, her mother and father and her younger brother, Henry. The minute she saw it, she slammed the book shut. She didn't want to look anymore. However, she took the scrapbook and put it in her suitcase. Then she grabbed her shoulder bag and filled it with magazines, books, snacks and money for the train. When she was finished packing. She got dressed. Today called for comfy jeans, the same black flats as the day before and a two in one top; it had a white short sleeved blouse with a bow at the neck, underneath a grey tank top. She looked into the mirror and stared blankly at her reflection. Although she was not even close to being plain, with her long, striking red hair shiny as a penny, freckled face and green eyes, Willa always felt plain. No boys ever glanced her way. To them, she was the girl that never left the house, the recluse, the freak. That one boy in the owl shop, however, did look at her. A lot.

"Oh why even bother thinking about him?" she muttered to herself. "It's not like I'm ever going to see him again."

She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard a "_Whoosh_!" In the corner of her mirror she had stuck a picture of her and her younger brother flying on a broomstick. He had died when she was 9 and he was 7. About seven years ago. The death of Henry Hardcastle was kept a huge secret to everyone including the extended Hardcastle family. The way that he died, to them, was from a severe case of pneumonia, but Willa and her parents kept the real reason to themselves, as not to disturb the peace of the Wizarding World. The death of her young brother was also the reason why Willa's parents had decided to home school her, and stay as far away from the Wizarding World as possible. It was too dangerous for their tiny family.

The small boy giggled at her, waved and then flew away. She smiled weakly, gently took the picture from its place and put it in her bag.

"Good thing you reminded me," she said quietly. Willa looked at herself in the mirror once again, sighed and then grabbed her school robes from the closet and stuffed them in her bag as well.

"Willa!" her mother called from downstairs. "Time to go! Hurry up, dearie!"

Willa took one last look at her room. She had never gone so far away from home before. She had grown up in this room. It had been her sanctuary in all the bad times, all the times she wanted to be alone, or just to think. She smiled to herself, however, knowing that in due time, she would be back and that this was just a new chapter of her life unfolding. She clicked off the lights and shut the door behind her.

The trip to the station was an uneventful one. Willa just stared out the window, taking a last look at the world she knew. Her mother and father however talked non-stop about Hogwarts and the houses and the professors and Quidditch and everything else Willa already knew about. All the talk just made her more anxious.

Soon enough, they all arrived between the platforms of nine and ten. Once her father explained the procedure for about the hundredth time, they exchanged goodbyes.

"I'm so proud of you," her mother said hugging her. "Be good. I love you."

"I will. And I love you too, Mum," Willa replied. Her father then grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Focus on your studies and do well. I know you will." He then kissed her on the cheek.

"Good luck. Love you," he said letting go.

"Love you too, Dad."

The Willa grabbed her luggage cart; Lore placed in front, and placed herself in front of the brick wall. She looked at her parents and smiled.

"Don't worry! I'll write!"

Then she began to run and ran right through the brick onto Platform 9 ¾ in front of the Hogwarts Express. Willa's grin widened and her eyes sparkled with excitement. She pushed her cart to a man putting luggage into a luggage car. She took Lore and stepped onto the train.

It was a warm, comfy train with kids of all ages all around her. She searched for an open compartment or one with someone her age in it. It had taken her a while until she stopped at a compartment that held a girl with straight brown hair reading a magazine. She seemed to be around Willa's age but more petite and thin, unlike Willa's tall, sort of curvy frame. Willa cleared her throat and tapped on the side of the compartment. The girl looked up at her.

"Um, pardon me, but is anyone sitting with you?" she asked politely.

"No, not yet," the girl said with a smile. "You can sit."

"Thanks," Willa said putting Lore and her bag next to her. The other girl eyed her and Willa stared back at her, confused.

"You're new aren't you?" she asked Willa.

"Oh, well, not really. Okay, well I mean in the sense that I've never been to Hogwarts yes. But I've been homeschooled based on their curriculum for the past six years. I'm 16 and a sixth year."

"No way! That's marvelous. I'm a sixth year too. Hufflepuff house. My name is Lucy."

"Willa." The two shook hands.

"So is there any Hogwarts trivia I should know before I get there?" Willa asked Lucy.

"Well," Lucy began, "Obviously there's Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Madame Hooch, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid the Groundskeeper, and Professor Snape. Now Snape may seem like a real pain in the ass, and he is, but most of us think that most of his dull and bitter personality comes from him being especially bitter about now being the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, especially when Hogwarts can't seem to hold on to one. There's supposedly a new one this year but no one knows who it is yet. Anyway, Snape is the Potions professor."

"Alright and what about students?" Willa asked.

"I supposed the most famous student we have at Hogwarts is Harry Potter. You know, the one whose parents were killed by Voldemort and survived the attack? He's in Gryffindor house and is the seeker for their Quidditch team."

Willa said nothing. She had forgotten Harry went to Hogwarts.

Just then, a group of what appeared to be third years walked giggling down the aisle.

"Have you seen Cedric Diggory yet?" one whispered. "He looks absolutely brilliant!"

Willa turned back to Lucy.

"Who is that?" she asked. Lucy smiled coyly.

"Where to begin with Cedric Diggory…Well I suppose I'll just state the obvious. He is by far the most attractive boy at Hogwarts. No questions asked. And not only does he have stunning good looks and a charming personality, but he's also at the top of our class and the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and on top of it all he's a prefect. He's like the poster child for Hogwarts. But he's sort of been with this girl named Cho Chang for a while. But if you ask me, he's not all that into her anymore."

"How do you know?" Willa asked.

"Well he is in my little group of friends and I just don't see the amount of affection that comes from him as opposed to the amount that comes from her. She'll come over all bubbly and sweet and kiss him on the cheek and fuss all over him and he just stands there. It's actually quite pathetic if you ask me. However I will be sure to introduce you."

Willa stared at Lucy for a moment.

"You like to gossip, don't you?"

"Yes I suppose I do," Lucy said with a sigh. "Is it awful?"

"No, no it's fine."

When the two girls looked up they saw a boy with wavy blonde hair and a tall frame.

"Why hello Lucy!" he said. Lucy instantly jumped to her feet and flung her arms around the boy.

"Ben! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Been a long summer, eh?"

"That's for sure. Ben this is Willa, Willa this is Ben. Willa is a transfer student into our year. She used to be homeschooled."

"Wow. Well it's nice to meet you Willa. Hopefully you will be with us in Hufflepuff."

"Hopefully," Willa replied.

"I'll see you around Lucy," Ben said and then was off. Lucy sunk slowly back into her seat.

"Do you fancy him?" Willa asked her.

"Oh I knew it was obvious! Please don't say a word."

"I would never say anything about that," Willa assured her.

"He's just so wonderful. I've liked him for ages, you know."

"Well maybe this year something will happen," Willa suggested.

"Maybe," Lucy said with a sigh.

The girls chatted on until the train arrived at the station. All the students including Willa and Lucy had changed into their robes and were ushered toward the school. Willa couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hogwarts looked beautiful in the dark. Once in the school most of the students headed for the Grand Hall. Willa followed Lucy but was stopped by an older woman in a pointy hat and dressed in green robes.

"Miss Willa Hardcastle?" she inquired.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You need to be sorted into your house first. You will be with the first years but you will be sorted before any of them."

"Alright."

"I'm Professor McGonagall by the way. Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Hardcastle."

"Thank you ma'am."

Lucy and Ben had waited for Willa, but Willa signaled for them to go on without her and they did so. Willa stood awkwardly among a sea of first years. After a bit of waiting, Professor McGonagall came in and told them everyone was ready for them. Willa was ushered in with the first years and stuck out like a sore thumb. She was a least a head taller than all the other students that surrounded her and her red hair was shining. Embarrassed, she kept her head low to avoid eye contact with any of the older students.

Sitting at the Hufflepuff table, Cedric Diggory saw the girl and instantly recognized her as the girl from the owl shop. Once he noticed her, his eyes didn't leave her.

When the first years and Willa arrived at the front of the hall, the Sorting Hat sat upon a stool and everyone in the hall hushed. Professor McGonagall then proceeded to instruct the first years on how this would work. She then paused and turned to look at Willa.

"The first student to be sorted this evening will be Miss Willa Hardcastle. Miss Hardcastle is a transfer student here and will join her classmates in their sixth year. Miss Hardcastle if you would please." McGonagall motioned to the stool. Willa looked at her and then walked up to the stool and sat on it. Cedric kept watching her from where he seated at the Hufflepuff table, secretly hoping that she would be in his house. Professor McGonagall then placed the hat on Willa's head and it came alive. A bit taken aback, Willa jumped but then composed herself.

"Hmmmm…" the hat began to speak. "A lovely girl that's for sure. Elegant, loyal, and loving as well. And what a dreamer you are! I know just where to put you…."

Both Willa and Cedric were on the edge of their seats.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat cried. Willa smiled a humongous grin. Cedric and the entire Hufflepuff table jumped to their feet and cheered. Lucy and Ben were cheering and clapping as Willa stood up and thanked Professor McGonagall. She then turned to see Professor Dumbledore wink at her. She nodded back and him and went to join Lucy and Ben. Lucy met her halfway however and whispered to her,

"I want you to meet someone."

Lucy grabbed Willa's hand and led her to where she had been sitting with Ben. They stopped directly across from a face that to Willa was all too familiar. The boy from the owl shop. He was smiling at her a dazzling grin.

"Willa, I'd like you to meet Cedric Diggory. Cedric this is Willa."

The two started at each other for a moment or two and then Cedric stretched out his hand.  
"A pleasure, Willa." Willa looked at his hand and took it. She noticed how wonderful her name sounded coming off his lips. She said nothing and then sat down into her seat directly across from Cedric and next to Lucy.

"Do you two know each other?" Lucy asked. Both Willa's and Cedric's eyes met the other pair.

"No," said Cedric. "We don't." He then took a sip of water his eyes never leaving hers.

After everyone was sorted, Dumbledore stood and called attention to him by clanging his glass with a spoon.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

A group of girls dressed in blue from head to toe marched into the hall. After they were welcome, the boys from Durmstrang entered and Willa immediately recognized Viktor Krum. The head of the International Magic Cooperation went on to explain that the winner would have eternal glory and no person under the age of seventeen would be able to take part in the tournament. Willa looked across at Cedric who looked so enthralled with the idea. Then Dumbledore unraveled the Goblet of Fire and instructed that anyone who wised to enter should write their name on a piece of paper and put the paper into the Goblet.

After the talk of the Tournament had ceased the feast began.

"You think you'll do it, Ced?" Ben asked.

"I dunno," Cedric replied. "Sounds interesting though."

"Cedric!"

A sweet voice called from behind Cedric. Willa immediately figured this was Cho Chang. She seemed nice. Lucy had made her out to be not too great. Cedric put his glass down and turned around. He stood and kissed Cho on the cheek.

"Oh Ced! I have so much to tell you! I had the most incredible summer holiday! Promise you'll find me so we can chat?"

"Of course, Cho. That sounds great."

"Alright. Bye Cedric." Cho kissed his cheek and walked away to the Ravenclaw table.

After watching the exchange in dialogue between Cho and Cedric, Willa saw what Lucy meant. It was obvious she fancied him more than he fancied her. When his focus returned to the table once again his eyes met Willa's and she looked away quickly and continued to eat her food.

For the rest of the evening, Lucy and Ben continuously asked Willa questions about herself and she would answer. When the feast had ended, Willa was thankful she wasn't going to be grilled anymore. Dumbledore instructed the Prefects to lead their new first year classmates (including Willa) to their houses. Cedric stood and led everyone out of the hall and into the maze of halls leading to Hufflepuff house. On the way he informed every one of the secrets of Hogwarts, like the portraits and the changing staircases. Willa kept an eye on him at all times. It was hard to focus for her when he stared right back at her. When they all got to the Hufflepuff door, Cedric said the password and let the first years go ahead of him, stopping Willa when it was her turn.

"Why didn't you say you were coming to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"I never had time! You disappeared!"

"Your father was coming. I didn't want to make it awkward."

'Oh, believe me Cedric it already was." He made a face.

"It was nice to finally meet you though, Willa," he said smiling. Willa smiled back. He seemed like the sweetest, most genuine boy she had ever had the good fortune of meeting.

"It was nice to meet you too," she replied.

"Shall we?" Cedric asked extending his arm towards the visible common room. Willa nodded.

"Alright then. Ladies first." Cedric flashed his dazzling smile once again and Willa just about melted.

Whew! Long chapter! REVIEW!!

TheatrePirate.


	4. Willa's Secret

Marathon chapter here guys! I hope you enjoy! And I'm sorry it took so long, I've been busy!!

Chapter 4- Willa's Secret

Once in the common room, Cedric instructed the first years and Willa where everything was and how to get from place to place. The room was stunning, looking more like a medieval castle than a common room. Every time she looked around and then returned her eyes to Cedrics', they were always on her even though she was at the back of the group.

"Alright everyone, you are free to explore your rooms. You will find that your belongings have already been brought up."

The first years scurried every which way, parting to reveal all of Willa to Cedric. She smiled at him.

"Aren't you going to go check out your room? I believe you are rooming with Lucy. Her former roommate was expelled for using magic outside of school," Cedric informed her.

"Uh, no. I think I can wait. I like it down here," said Willa as she made her way over to the couch in front of the fire and sat down. Cedric followed her and sat down.

"So do you like it here so far?" he asked.

"I love it," Willa replied, turning to him.

"That's good. So, Willa Hardcastle, do you like Quidditch? That didn't come up at dinner."

"Yeah! I do! I'd have to say that Ireland is my favorite team."

"No way! Ireland is my favorite team too!" Cedric said, his eyes sparkling. "I actually went to the Quidditch World Cup this year."

Willa's mouth dropped. "No way! You were there through all that Dark Mark stuff?"

"Unfortunately yes. It was a shambles there. Quite scary actually."

"Well thank goodness you're alright," Willa said sincerely.

The two talked on for hours about everything from the tournament to Hogsmeade. They talked so long that both of felt like they had known each other for years rather than a few hours. Willa loved everything about how Cedric talked. He sounded so intelligent, so smooth, so caring. The sound wrapped around her like soft velvet. In a break in conversation, Willa looked at the grandfather clock next to the fireplace and her mouth dropped and she sprang off the couch.

"Oh my god! Cedric, it's two in the morning! We have to get to bed. We have classes tomorrow!"

"Geeze," Cedric murmured getting up off the couch.

"Well," he said with a sigh, "That was a nice long chat we had."

"Yes it was," Willa said in accord. "I really enjoyed it."

"So did I."

"We better get to sleep," Willa said, trying to steady the pulse of her heart. The two then made their way up the staircase and when they go to the top of the staircase turned to each other. It was silent for a moment before Cedric broke it.

"Well… g'night then," Cedric said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Night."

As Cedric lay in bed that night, all he could think about was Willa. Could he really be feeling this way for a girl he barely knew? He was still sort of dating Cho, he couldn't like another girl. But then again, he had never felt like this around Cho or any other girl before. It was a strange new feeling for Cedric and he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. Little did he know that in the opposite corridor of the Hufflepuff room wing, Willa was feeling the exact same thing.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The following morning, Willa awoke on time but to the sound of Lucy singing to herself as she brushed her long brown hair. Willa stretched, got out of bed and immediately put on her school robes before Lucy got out of the bathroom. Right as she finished, Lucy emerged from the bathroom and when she saw Willa her eyes grew wide.

"Oh...my...God!" She said. "Willa, where were you last night for all that time? I heard you come in around 2 o'clock." Willa merely smiled and made her way into the bathroom. The conversation continued from Willa in the bathroom to Lucy in the room.

"I was just in the common room. Cedric and I were just talking for a long time. That's all."

"Shut up! You were with Ced that entire time?"

"Yeah…oh he's such a brilliant person, Lucy. Positively brilliant."

Lucy smirked. "I think he fancies you," she said matter-of-factly.

Willa froze with her toothbrush in her mouth and looked out at Lucy who was sitting on her bed, arms crossed in front of her with a smirk on her face. Willa turned back to the mirror in the bathroom.

"Oh don't be absurd, Lucy. We barely know each other."

"Not anymore you don't."

Willa paused and stared at Lucy.

"Well I don't believe you," she said curtly and went back to brushing.

"Oh come on, Willa. It's as plain on the nose on your face. You should have seen the way he was looking at you last night at dinner."

"That doesn't mean anything," Willa yelled from the bathroom.

"Are you joking? Of course it does. He doesn't look at Cho that way. Ever."

Willa didn't say anything and continued primping in front of the mirror. When she was finished she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her robe. Lucy hadn't moved from her place on the bed.

"Well what are you waiting for? C'mon we have to get to breakfast!" Willa said to her. Lucy didn't move.

"Not until you admit that you like him."

Willa stared at her. She couldn't believe her new friend's gall. But deep inside of her, Willa knew that she definitely like Cedric even if she had just met him. For now, she could just admit it was a crush though, right? It wasn't like she was completely in love with him…yet. Willa knew that Lucy was dead serious though so she really had no choice.

"Alright. Fine. I happen to think that Cedric Diggory is a very fine young man."

Lucy smiled wickedly. "I knew it."

"Now can we please go?" Willa pleaded.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Breakfast in the Grand Hall was an extravagant affair, as was every meal and function was that took place there. The food was delicious and Willa tried every option that was on the table. Chatter came from every table as students prepared for there first class of the school year. Cedric was seated across from Willa but a tad to the left of her across from Ben. When she and Lucy had arrived he had greeted her with a smile and "good morning" to her delight. He hadn't completely forgotten about her.

Lucy and Ben headed off to class before Cedric and Willa. Willa knew Lucy was just trying to get her and Cedric alone which was completely fine with her. After the two had finished eating the two left the Grand Hall and Cedric led the way.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"I slept fine. And yourself?"

"Fine." This was awkward. Thankfully they had already reached the classroom. It wasn't too far from the Hall. They entered and found a table to sit at sort of near Lucy and Ben. Willa looked about and discovered that the room was more bizarre than frightening. There were bottles of strange substances everywhere and cauldrons that steamed thick mists. As she turned her head back to the front of the classroom, she caught her first glimpse of Professor Snape. A severe looking man, tall, pale with black hair down to about his chin. He was wearing all black clothing and gazed at the class.

"Good morning students," he said in a monotone voice that Willa already knew she was going to dread hearing every day.

"I believe we have a new student to our class?" he asked slowly. "Miss Hardcastle, I presume?"

Snape looked at the girl with the wavy red hair sitting next to Cedric Diggory. Willa instantly felt uncomfortable and moved in her seat awkwardly. Cedric elbowed her to remind her that she needed to answer him.

"Yes sir."

"So I thought. Tell me, Miss Hardcastle, are you happy to be here at Hogwarts?"

Willa looked around at the faces in the room. All stared back at her. Lucy looked worried and then she looked at Cedric who looked confused, giving a shrug.

"Umm, yes, of…course, sir. Why shouldn't I be?"

Snape stared at her a moment and then a slight smile slowly appeared on his face.

"Very well. Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Hardcastle." The way he said it was eerie, like he knew something was going to happen to her. He continued his glare towards her and she returned it until they were all interrupted by the opening of the classroom door.

"Professor Snape?" The voice belonged to that of Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Madame?"

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see Miss Hardcastle for a moment."

All heads turned to Willa once again. It was only her first class and already she was in trouble. She glanced to Snape.

"Absolutely," Snape replied. He motioned for her to join the Professor at the door. Willa rose and walked to the door. Professor McGonagall then walked quickly away, Willa following closely behind.

"Don't worry my dear, you aren't in trouble. Professor Dumbledore would just like to have a word with you."

"Alright," Willa replied nervously, still trying to keep up with Professor McGonagall. When they reached the Headmaster's quarters the two went through a magnificent door and then Willa found herself in an elaborately decorated room. It was filled with books and magical objects, some that she had never seen in her life before. Dumbledore himself was sitting at his desk directly before the two women, quill in hand, and writing upon a piece of parchment.

"Albus," Professor McGonagall said, calling Dumbledore's attention away from whatever he was writing and bringing it to the young girl before him.

"Ah! Miss Hardcastle," he said, rising from his chair and coming down to greet her.

"Hello sir."

"How are you enjoying Hogwarts so far, my dear?"

"Oh it's wonderful, Professor, I love it," she replied.

"Good, good, and your parents. Are they well?"

"Yes, they are both doing well," Willa said with a smile.

"That's excellent. Now we should probably talk about what I really summoned you down here for." He paused slightly and then began again.

"Since your brother's tragic death you have, unfortunately been exposed to the dangers of Lord Voldemort more so than anyone else. Seeing as how Hogwarts now has two students with this connection, yourself and Mr. Potter, the safety and well-being of the students and faculty members now is more at risk than before. That being said, you and your parents have done a excellent job of keeping this tragedy a secret from anyone but yourselves. We feel it best that you continue to keep this a secret to yourself here at Hogwarts. You must tell no one, Willa as to not cause alarm among these halls. Especially during a exciting yet dangerous time like this. Is that understood, Miss Hardcastle?"

Willa gulped and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good girl. Now get back to class, my dear. You don't want to be missing anything important."

"Of course not Professor, thank you." Willa turned and exited the room and made her way back to Snape's class. Boy did that make her feel a lot better about being here. What would she do if he had decided to come after her? Maybe not to take her life, but to take something dear to her away from her. Opening the classroom door, she slid quietly back into class, closing the door behind her. As she entered she heard the students move in their seats to look back at her. She immediately looked at Cedric , his brow furrowed like he was concerned.

"Pay no attention to Miss Hardcastle, please," Snape said drawing the attention away from her and back to him. Willa soon found her seat next to Cedric and sat down.

"What was that all about?" he whispered while keeping his eyes on Snape. His comforting voice sent a tingle down her spine.

"It was nothing," she whispered back.

The next couple of periods flew by. Cedric was always there to guide her or give helpful tips and hints about professors and classes. She very much enjoyed his company for it was nice not feeling lost and being alone on her first day like she had fully expected.

Her fourth period class however, was Herbology which Cedric was not in with her. Even so, he showed her the way to class so she wouldn't get lost. Willa thanked him, waved goodbye, and entered the classroom.

It was like a green house, the classroom, filled with shrubs and plants. It was also humid and most of the students have taken off their robes once inside. Willa found a seat at an empty lab table and set up her books in front of her. As everyone filed in, the seats grew scarcer and the last student to enter arrived at Willa's table. He was a somewhat tall, skinny boy with a head full of dark longish curls. Nothing like Cedric's shiny, smooth thick locks. This boy had a friendly smile and electrifying blue eyes.

"Excuse me," he said softly. "But is anyone sitting there?"

Willa looked at the chair and then back to the boy.

"No, go ahead."

"You're the new sixth year right?"

"Yeah, that's me. I'm Willa."

"Phil Peterson. Ravenclaw." He held out his hand for a shake. Willa excepted it with a smile. He seemed nice. Quiet, but nice. And that was to be expected when one didn't know someone. But even though she enjoyed his company, she missed Cedric. That was to be expected also. As the class ended, Phil stood up and turned to Willa. He wasn't too much taller than her.

"So listen, maybe we could set up a time once or twice a week to study together. That way we'll be up to date and one step ahead of the game for class work."

Willa smiled. "That sounds nice. I'd like that."

"Alright," Phil said nodding. Then he turned to look at the door and found Cedric Diggory staring back at him. An emotionless look on his face.

"Is that Cedric Diggory?" he asked Willa. She looked at Cedric and smiled.

"Oh, yeah it is. He's just being nice and helping me around school. But I've got to run. I'll talk to you later, Phil." Willa pranced over to Cedric and waved once more to Phil and left. Once outside the classroom, Cedric asked Willa in a low voice without looking at her,

"Who was he?" He sounded almost jealous.

"Oh, his name is Phil Peterson, from Ravenclaw. He's just my lab partner. Why?"

"No reason." Willa could definitely tell his mood had changed from the tone of his voice.

Willa was relieved when the day's classes were over, but not when at dinner Cedric had decided to sit with Cho. Willa could see the two all through dinner from where she sat. He would nod his head, occasionally laugh, say a few words, while Cho seemed like she was constantly talking. However much Willa wanted to dislike Cho, there was something about her that seemed sweet and kind. She just couldn't find a way to actually hate her. Cedric then looked over and his eyes met Willa's she looked away embarrassed. She then set her focus on someone else. The fourth year, Harry Potter who she noticed was looking at Cho. Could he fancy her?

"Willa." Lucy had knocked her out of her thoughts with a stern voice.

"Hm?"

"You're not paying attention at all are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just sidetracked for a moment."

"We want to know what happened today in Snape's class!"

"Oh that? It was nothing. Dumbledore was just greeting me personally that's all," Willa lied.

"That's weird," Ben said.

After that, Willa left dinner and went to her room in the Hufflepuff Tower. She didn't want to watch Cedric and Cho flirt anymore or listen to Lucy confer with Ben about her nail polish color. Once in her room, she put on her loungewear, an off white loose shirt and yoga pants, then sat at her desk and began to pen a letter to her parents,

"_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hogwarts is extraordinary! It's everything I thought it would be and more. I'm in Hufflepuff house. I can't seem to recall which house you two were in. Sorry! I'm lucky to have met my new friends Lucy, Ben and Cedric Diggory. Perhaps you've heard of the Diggorys dad? I'm told that his father has a very important job at the Ministry. _

_The classes are great. My favorite by far is Transfiguration; (though you've probably already guessed that ha-ha) Professor McGonagall is very informative and kind. I also-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on her open door. She turned to find Cedric leaning against the frame of the door looking as handsome as ever with a crooked grin on his face. He looked nice out of his robes. He was wearing khaki pants and red sweater with a white shirt underneath. His hair was just as soft looking as ever and a little piece fell onto his forehead. She put her quill down and turned to face him in her chair.

"I don't think boys are supposed to be up here," she said jokily.

"Well then, I'm terribly sorry I intruded. I guess I'll just go study or something."

"No!" Willa cried and giggled. Cedric then poked his head back into the room. She smiled at him and motioned to him.

"Come in."

He did so. "Writing a letter?" he asked.

"Yeah. To my parents. They'll be anxious to hear about all of this."

"Very true. Hey listen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead." The two sat down on her bed.

"Well, I think I'm going to enter the tournament."

The minute he said that, Willa's heart sank. The tournament was dangerous, Dumbledore said it himself! She didn't want him to get hurt if he got chosen. Bad things could happen to him. Ugh, this just complicated things.

"Cedric, that game is dangerous. You could die."

"I know, but if I don't then I get to have eternal glory. Eternal glory, Willa. Doesn't that sound amazing to you?"

She stared at him. Was eternal glory more important than his own life? She was actually quite surprised at his view on the subject. However, she saw the look in his eyes; filled with passion, excitement and hope. Somehow looking into them made her feel a lot better.

"You really think you can do this?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I do."

She sighed. "Then I believe you can do it."

Cedric broke into a huge grin that made Willa melt on the inside.

"Brilliant!" he said pulling Willa into an unexpected hug. Even though she was surprised by it, she enjoyed every minute of it. He eventually let go of her, after realizing it was a tad bit awkward.

"So, uh, will you come with me to put my name in tomorrow after class?" he asked her.

"Of course. There will be a lot of other people there though after you tell everyone about this," she said.

"Oh, yeah of course but I was just making sure."

"Okay."

"Well, uh, I guess I'll let you finish that letter. I'll see you tomorrow, Willa," Cedric said putting up his open hand and back up towards her door.

"Night, Cedric," she called to him.

Once he was gone, she returned to the desk and sat down. Willa just couldn't seem to concentrate anymore on the letter so she quickly finished it and sent Lore off with it. Then she brushed her teeth and went to bed anxious for the next day to come.

Whew! Time to review!

-TheatrePirate


	5. The Hogwarts Champion

Hi! Yes, I did do a rapid update! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and I don't anyone except Willa, Ben, and Lucy. I also don't own some of the dialogue that belongs to Dumbledore in this chapter.

Chapter 5- The Hogwarts Champion

That night, Willa couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Cedric. How could she do this? Before she came here, she promised herself she wouldn't do anything foolish, and here she was swooning over and probably falling in love with a boy she hardly knew. It seemed like insanity to her but for some reason, in the back of her mind, she thought maybe this was okay. Maybe just this one time she would let herself do something foolish and get away with it.

The following day after classes, Cedric, Willa and a group of Cedric's friends including Cho, went down to the Goblet. When they arrived, some people were already there putting their names in. Cho put her hand on Cedric's shoulder as he was pushed forward towards the Goblet by his friends. Willa was instantly jealous of this gesture of Cho's but then refocused her attention to Cedric standing before the glowing blue cup. He turned back to look at her and she nodded to him. He then turned back and placed his name into the Goblet. There. It was done and all they all had to do was wait until the next day to find out who were the Champions.

"Well that's that," he said. "Let's go."

As they left, the group passed Viktor Krum on his way to the Goblet. Ben turned to Cedric and whispered, "I bet he's in for sure."

Willa then departed the group for she had a study session with Phil. It was only their third, but she was excited. She enjoyed studying with Phil. He was such a nice person and joked a lot. It made her feel more comfortable around him. When she entered the library, Willa spotted Phil at a table with his books already open. He looked up at her, smiled and waved. She repeated the gesture and walked over and sat down.

"Hello," she said cheerfully, setting her books down on the table.

"Hello," replied Phil.

"Alright, so, where did we leave of in class…?" Willa mumbled while flipping through her notes.

"Willa?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we just talk?" She was confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"Like, just talk? No work?"

"Uhmm, I guess that's okay…yeah sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno. Just tell me some more about yourself."

Ugh, Willa was sick of this. She felt like the whole school knew everything about her. Nevertheless, Willa told Phil everything and they surprisingly had a lot in common. Just like her and Cedric.

"So are you entering the tournament? Today is the last day you can enter. The winner is chosen tonight."

"God, no," he snorted. "My life is too precious to just throw away. I feel that that's what this competition is. A death warrant."

Willa instantly felt sick to her stomach. Phil was right; this game was a death warrant. And Cedric had just entered. How could she have let him do this? She felt dizzy all of a sudden and Phil could tell she wasn't alright by the look on her face.

"Willa, are you alright?" She looked up at him with a nervous expression on her face.

"Actually, no, I'm not. I don't really feel all that well all of sudden. I think I'm going to go lay down."

"Oh, alright. Do you need me to escort you to your house?" he said as he helped her up from the table.

"No, I'm fine," Willa said pushing his arm off hers. She gathered her things and began to walk away.

"Feel better," Phil called to her from the table. She acknowledged him with a hand gesture before leaving the library. Willa went straight to the Hufflepuff House to find Cedric, but he wasn't there. It was ten minutes until dinner and he was probably already there. Willa rushed to her room, ran a comb through her hair and then hurried down to the Grand Hall. When she arrived there she ran right to where Cedric, Lucy and Ben were sitting and sat down next to Cedric.

"Willa!" he said with a smile.

"Cedric listen, I need to talk to you it's…" Dumbledore then interrupted her attempt to warn Cedric by calling the Hall's attention.

"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!"

Dumbledore approached the Goblet and it glowed a brilliant pinkish red. He announced that the Durmstrang Champion was Viktor Krum. The crowd cheered and Ben turned his head to Cedric who was across the table from him.

"Told you he'd get it," he said.

Dumbledore went on to announce that Fleur Delacour was the Beauxbatons champion and then there was only champion left. The Hall quieted as the Goblet spat out on last name. Willa's heart pounded in her chest.

"And the Hogwarts champion is…"

The room was at a standstill as ever person waited for the name to come out of Dumbledore's mouth. He looked up at the crowd.

"Cedric Diggory!"

The crowd roared with cheers. Willa's eyes widened and Cedric broke into a huge grin. He got up from the table in a flash to walk down to shake Dumbledore's hand. The grin never left his face. Willa watched him the entire time and felt a mixture of excitement and apprehension. But when his eyes met his on the way back from Dumbledore she knew it was okay. He could do it. She broke into a smile and clapped her hands. When he returned to the table, Lucy, Ben and everyone for that matter at the table turned to him and yelled things in his direction. When they calmed down, Willa said to him in his ear for it was still loud.

"Bloody hell, Cedric!"

He grabbed her hand underneath the table and squeezed it. Their faces were close as if they were telling a secret.

"I know! Can you believe it?"

As Dumbledore continued talking, the Goblet turned pink again. An instant confusion flowed through the room. What was going on? The three champions had already been picked. Dumbledore looked at the Goblet as it tossed out another piece of paper. He caught it and looked at the name. Cedric turned to look at Willa who looked as confused as he was. Dumbledore's face was twisted and he seemed extremely upset.

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter?!" he yelled the fourth year's name the second time. All eyes turned to the boy with the glasses and it was dead silent. Cedric's face was emotionless as he watched Harry nervously walk to Dumbledore. Willa turned to Cedric and was worried that his face was blank.

"Cedric, are you alright?"

He turned to her, blinked, and then looked away again.

"Yeah, I just don't know what's going on. I thought you were supposed to be 17 or older to enter. And Potter doesn't seem like the type of kid who would break the rules."

Willa didn't say anything in response. The Dumbledore called all the professors and champions to his quarters. Fleur, Viktor, Cedric and Harry obeyed and hurried away. All the other students were told to return to their houses. They all left the Hall and went about their nightly routines. Willa listened to Lucy and Ben's insults towards Harry almost the entire night. They called him a cheater and thought he thought he was special for what happened when he was a baby. Willa was seated in an armchair doing some reading while waiting for Cedric's return. Eventually his figure appeared in the doorway and Willa jumped to her feet. She wanted to know everything that happened. Some other kids who were in the common room approached him as well.

"Well, what happened?" she asked him.

"Potter's a champion. They don't know how his name got put in the Goblet but it's a rule that once your name is chosen there is no turning back."

"Are you upset?" she asked. Cedric shook his head quickly.

"Nah, I mean, I'm still a champion. That's enough for me."

He was so noble.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the days that followed, Cedric had become a hero, while Harry had become hated by most. While Willa thought it wasn't fair that a fourteen-year-old had been allowed to compete, she respected Harry, for they had something in common and believed he had nothing to do with putting his name into the Goblet. Meanwhile, Cedric was hardly around anymore during down time since he was so busy with interviews and photo opportunities. The only times Willa got to see him were at meals and in classes. She hadn't the slightest idea how he balanced all this new-found fame with his schoolwork. Willa barely understood Potions while he fully comprehended everything about it on top of all his champion duties. But while Cedric was off doing what he needed to do, Willa had grown closer to Phil. He was good company and they strongly helped each other study which resulted in good grades for the both of them.

One afternoon, Cedric came back to the common room agitated more than usual.

"What happened today, Ced?" Ben asked.

"I just had the most obnoxious interview," he said taking off his school robes and throwing them onto a couch.

"Who interviewed you?" Lucy asked him.

"Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet. I'm telling you guys, she completely bonkers."

Willa giggled from where she was in her favorite armchair. She had been working on finishing her Divinations homework. When Cedric heard her giggle, he looked over at her and smiled.

"You're awfully quiet today," he commented.

"Am I? I'm sorry." Cedric smiled. Willa blushed and returned to her work. Lucy cleared her throat and Cedric turned around.

"Oh. I did find out what the first task was today. Potter told me."

"What is it?" Lucy asked anxiously.

"Dragons." He said simply. Willa once again looked up from her studies and gulped. They were making kids face dragons? That was far too dangerous! Then again, Willa remembered that Dumbledore did say this competition was not for the faint of heart.

"Are you worried?" she asked.

"A little, yeah," he said with a laugh. "I just need to work on a strategy."

"Good luck with that, mate," Ben said. Cedric rolled his eyes and turned to Willa.

"You'll help me right?" he asked her.

Willa smiled. "Of course."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On the day of the first task, Will had gone over their strategy with Cedric as they sat alone in the common room. Before he left though, they simply talked as well. Cedric, in the back of his mind knew that this or any of the other tasks could end his life and that this could be his last conversation with a human being. And he was talking with Willa. The amazing, enchanting Willa Hardcastle. Since he had met her that day in Eeylops Owl Emporium, he was enraptured by her. He didn't precisely know why, but maybe he didn't need to. Maybe it was her personality, or the way she moved (she was very graceful and didn't know it), or the way her eyes lit up when she saw him or spoke with him, or all three. But one thing he was absolutely positive about. From the day he met her, he had fallen completely and utterly in love with her. This would probably explain why he was scared out of his wits to end this conversation with her. He wanted it to be special but not too forward.

"Well I better go," he said softly when the conversation had gotten to a standstill.

"Yeah, you should go."

Pause.

"Good luck, Ced," Willa said in almost a whisper. She had just noticed that they weren't very far away from each other. In fact, they were quite close. "I know you'll be brilliant."

"Thanks," he replied. And then he knew exactly what to say.

"Be there waiting for me." It was meaningful, yet subtle.

Willa thought her knees were going to buckle underneath her. Did he like her? It certainly sounded that way. No, he couldn't like her. He was sort of with Cho. She just meant a lot to him, that's all. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Of course I'll be there."

They lingered for a moment and Cedric grew closer to her, his face inches away from hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face. No, he couldn't do it. Cedric backed away from her and cleared his throat.

"I'll see you after," he said. He then squeezed her hand and walked out of the common room leaving Willa in awe in the middle of the room. After standing there for a moment or two, Willa went to get ready. She changed into jeans, a green sweater, black beret style hat and black scarf. She then put on her converse sneakers and left for the stadium. Once there, there was a little wait until the start of the task. In the champion's tent, Cedric was pacing back and fourth, running over and over in his head exactly what he was going to do to defeat this dragon. Trying to think about something else, Cedric thought of Willa and what she was thinking at that very moment. The champions then were called over to Dumbledore to pick their dragon. After all had done so, Dumbledore said to Cedric,

"Mr. Diggory the sound of the cannon..." which Mr. Filch had done at that exact moment. Cedric figured that meant he was up first. He gulped and then walked into the arena. As he did, the crowd roared. Willa, though nervous, was clapping. He couldn't find her in the stands, but Cedric knew he had to focus on the task at hand. When the dragon appeared, Willa felt sick. It was massive and frightening and could swallow Cedric whole. Despite the initial fear, everything went according to plan and Cedric defeated the dragon fairly quickly as well as retrieving the Golden Egg which was the signal of completing the first task as well as the key to figuring out what the next task was. The minute Cedric was victorious, Willa sprinted out of the stands to the champions' tent. When she saw him approaching, she ran to him and embraced him. He smelt awful but she didn't care. His face was smeared with soot and dirt and as they hugged, he winced in pain. She let go instantly.

"Oh, are you hurt?" she asked him as she checked him over.

"Nah, just a few scratches that's all. Don't worry," he assured her.

"Oh you did so well!" she cried. "I knew you could do it!"

Just then Dumbledore came rushing over to the two of them.

"Splendid work, Mr. Diggory!" he praised. "Are you in need of medical attention?"

"Uh, I just have a few scratches."

"Miss Hardcastle would you be so kind to escort Mr. Diggory to Madame Pomfrey? I need to return to the arena. She is in that tent over there."

"Of course," Willa replied. Dumbledore then left and Willa walked with Cedric to the nurse's tent. There, Madame Pomfrey bandaged Cedric's wounds and made him sit for a while.

"Were you scared?" Willa asked looking at his bandaged hand.

"A little," he admitted.

"I was terrified," Willa said. "But at the same time, I knew you would defeat that thing. I never doubted you," she said with a smile. Before Cedric could respond, Madame Pomfrey came in and told them they were free to leave. They thanked her and left.

That night, all of Hufflepuff was in the common room with Cedric and his Golden Egg. Willa had gone upstairs to write another letter to her parents. She told them about Cedric and the first task and more about her classes. Then, when she realized it was late, she got into her pajamas and got into her bed. As she did so, Lucy came into the room and gave Willa a sly smile.

"What's up with you two?" she asked simply. Willa stared at Lucy. She contemplated on whether or not to tell her. Lucy had never spilled the beans about anything Willa had told her concerning Cedric or anything else for that matter. Willa sighed and slightly smiled to herself.

"I'm in love with him."

They love each other! YAY! Review please!

-TheatrePirate


	6. The Yule Ball

LONG CHAPTER!! R&R!!

Chapter 6- The Yule Ball

Several days after the first tasks, each house was called down to an assembly held by Professor McGonagall. No one knew exactly what it was for, though until they arrived at the assembly hall. When entered the room, they found the old woman standing next to a very large antique looking record player. She instructed the boys to sit on one side of the room and the girls on the other. Cedric met up with his friends and sat down, while Willa found a place to sit with Lucy and two other girls she had grown friendly with, Marie and Iris. As Willa was seated, she looked across at Cedric who was down to her right. He smiled at her and rolled his eyes, anticipating another boring lecture. Willa giggled and did the same. She loved that Cedric was always there to share a laugh with. When everyone was settled in, Professor McGonagall began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please settled down…Thank you, now, the Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Tri-wizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the great hall for well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost... a dance."

Lucy shrieked when she heard the word "dance". Willa thought she had jumped five feet in there air and this caused all the students to laugh.

"Yes, Miss Doyle, the Yule Ball is quite an exciting event at Hogwarts and it is as extravagant as balls come. It will be held this coming Friday, and women are required to wear a gown of their choice. Men, you are to wear your dress robes. It is also a requirement that each and every one of you learn the proper way to waltz." Groups of boys groaned in detest.

"Which is why this afternoon, you will all learn. Now, let me see…" Professor McGonagall searched for a boy to pick on.

"Mr. O'Reilly, if you would be so kind," she said extending her hand to a nervous looking Hufflepuff boy. He shakily stood up and took her hand as she led him into the middle of the floor. After the two finished demonstrating, she allowed the boy to sit down and then turned to the rest of the students.

"Now I ask you to each find a partner of the opposite sex and learn this dance yourself. Up on your feet, all of you."

Filch started the music again and the girls and boys stood and began to mingle. Willa saw Lucy go directly to Ben and began to dance. She smiled and continued looking through for Cedric until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Willa turned around and instantly smiled. It was him.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her while steadily falling into a bow. She laughed.

"Why yes you may, kind sir," she said jokingly.

Cedric hesitated a moment and then took her waist from the back with one hand and pulled her in close until he felt her on his body. This wasn't joking anymore; it suddenly grew so much more serious. She took her hands and placed one on his shoulder and the other in his extended hand. When they found the appropriate beat, they began to move across the floor. Cedric was being overly cautious and Willa could tell he was trying too hard.

"Don't worry, its okay. You're doing fine," she said in a calming voice. He instantly stopped concentrating and that's when everything came alive. The room around them seemed to disappear and left just the two of them. It seemed as if time had stopped all together and they were the only two people in the world; just Willa and Cedric. It really was magic. Then the music gradually came to a stop and with it they stopped as well and stood staring into each others eyes. They didn't even realize that all the other students had been watching their every move the entire time. When Willa and Cedric came out of their trance and acknowledged everyone around them everyone clapped. The immediately let go of each other and smiled awkwardly. Professor McGonagall was also applauding and had been watching and seemed very impressed. It was clear to her that these two students had a very strong bond between them.

"Miss Hardcastle, Mr. Diggory, that waltz was positively exquisite. And may I add that it is good for you to know that dance so well because it is a tradition that the champions and their dates dance first by themselves. It seems like you two are already quite prepared."

And with that, she walked away and the assembly was over. Cedric had walked over to Ben but looked over at Willa and gave an awkward wave before he left. She did the same and the minute Lucy got a hold of Willa, she obsessed over their dancing. Willa stayed quiet and tried not to make a big deal out of it.

"Willa, do you think he'll ask you to the ball?"

Willa shrugged. "I dunno, I hope so," she said gathering her things.

"Oh you KNOW he's going to. Ah, you looked so beautiful and graceful together. I can see it now: the both of you walking into the Grand Hall, arm in arm. Then you two dance together, he lifting you in the air and you just being your usual graceful self. It would be pure magic, Willa."

Willa scoffed. "Everything here is magic, Lucy."

"Yeah but this would be different."

"Well don't get too excited." She stared. "Cho is still in the picture."

"Oh will you get off that?" Lucy cried as they made their way into the hallway. "There's no way he likes her anymore."

"Who knows," Willa replied as they walked to the portrait of their house. Suddenly, Lucy turned to Willa.

"Oh! You know what we need to do? We need to get our dresses! Hogsmeade visit sound good to you?"

"That sounds great Luce. Tomorrow is good for me. Tomorrow's Saturday, no classes."

"Good idea!" It was settled the girls would be getting their dresses tomorrow. Willa had never been to Hogsmeade before just like she had never been anywhere else.

Meanwhile, after the assembly Cedric had planned to go to the library. He was on his way there, so preoccupied by thinking about what had just happened in the assembly that he literally bumped into the boy he had seen Willa talking to in her Herbology class. Phil…something or other.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that," Cedric said picking up one of Phil's books that had fallen during the collision.

"Oh, it's fine. No problem at all," Phil said taking his book from Cedric. Cedric noticed that Phil looked extremely happy for some reason.

"Something good happen, man?" He felt like he needed to ask.

"I just asked a girl to the dance and she said yes," Phil said quietly but excitedly, like it was a secret.

It had occurred to Phil the moment it had been announced there was a dance; Willa would be going with Cedric no questions asked. Since Phil had liked Willa the moment he saw her, he knew he couldn't let that happen. If he wanted a night exclusively with Willa, he needed to be ruthless to get it.

"Oh that's great, Phil. Who did you ask?"

"Willa! Can you believe it?"

Cedric was speechless. His Willa? The Willa he had just danced on air with not more that thirty minutes earlier? She said yes to someone that quickly? She wasn't going to wait for him to ask her? The look on Phil's face was that of pure happiness, and Cedric, being the person that he was, couldn't act like a jerk to him. He blinked and cleared his throat.

"Well that's great, Phil. I hope you two have fun." He turned to walk away when Phil stopped him. Before turning back around Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Yes Phil?"

"Just don't mention it to her or anyone else. She wants it to be a surprise."

Cedric nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Alright, thanks man. See you around."

Phil walked past Cedric into the hallway. Cedric, still in disbelief, walked into the library, but once he got there, knew he wasn't going to be able to concentrate on anything. He got up and left, deciding to go to the bridge and think. He liked the bridge. It had beautiful views of the school grounds and he liked being in the open air and feeling the wind in his face. He missed that feeling with no Quidditch being played this year. Once he got there, he thought about what his options were. The only one he could come up with was ask Cho. Since he was a champion he needed a date and he might as well ask her. Now that his romantic night where he was planning to tell Willa everything was not going to happen, he didn't even care about the dance anymore. Cedric sighed heavily and got up from leaning on the railing of the bridge and was off to find Cho. He might as well do it sooner than later and get it over with.

He found Cho in the courtyard, surrounded by her numerous friends. They were all giggling and joking around when Cedric approached. They instantly quieted down and stared at him. A couple of the girls whispered to Cho who then turned to face Cedric.

"May I have a word?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she replied, getting up and following Cedric father away. He stopped and then turned to her.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me." Cedric knew he probably sounded terrible. He could tell his voice sounded disinterested and apathetic. Nevertheless, Cho accepted his invitation. She seemed surprised though, and wasn't as excited as Cedric thought she would be. The conversation lasted less that two minutes and then Cedric and Cho said goodbye and parted ways. He needed to be by himself for once and so he headed back to the common room. When he entered, he saw Willa lounging on the couch with a book in her hands. When she heard footsteps, she sat up and put the book down from her face. Cedric was coming towards her.

"Hey, Ced," she said greeting him.

"Hi."

"You okay? You look hurt."

"I feel fine." He was standing with his hands in his pocket a little ways from her.

"I mean your expression. You look upset."

He didn't answer her. Instead he walked closer to her and kneeled on the ground next to the couch.

"Did you…" He began but couldn't finish. He didn't want to hear it come from her mouth. Plus he had promised Phil. And Cedric was never one to go back on a promise.

Willa searched his face. She was concerned; he really didn't look well at all. What happened to him that caused him to look so hurt? He was fine earlier.

"Did I what?" she asked.

He looked into her eyes and shook his head before dropping it in embarrassment.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. If you ever want to talk just let me know."

"I will." He got up and started to walk away. When he was almost halfway across the room Willa raised her voice to get his attention.

"Do you want to hang out for a bit?" she asked shyly.

"Uh, I'm actually kind of tired. I'm going to go lay down and read or something."

Willa nodded.

"Oh, okay then. See you later."

And then Cedric was gone, leaving Willa confused and alone in the common room. He had never acted like this before, at least to her anyway. A part of her wanted to know why he seemed so weird around her. Usually the two of them talk and study together all the time. They were always there for each other but tonight something was off with him. As much as Willa didn't want to ignore it, she felt she needed to. Maybe it was just a guy thing, who would know? She sighed and closed her book and then headed to her room. Lucy wasn't in yet so she had some time to herself. Just then, Willa happened to see Lore flying towards her window. She quickly opened it and let Lore fly in. She was carrying a letter no doubt from her parents. She thanked Lore and placed her on her perch. Will then hopped onto her bed and opened the letter.

_Dearest Willa,_

_Your mother and I were so pleased to hear from you. We are so happy that you are enjoying your time at Hogwarts and that you haven't gotten into any trouble… yet. Ha-ha you know we are joking. We were informed by Albus that he did speak with you and that you handled it well and were very mature about all of that. You have been so good through all of that and we are so very proud of you._

_Your friends sound very nice. I actually do know Amos Diggory, your friend Cedric's father. We actually went to Hogwarts together and were both in Hufflepuff. What a coincidence you two have become comrades. Isn't that exciting with him and the tournament? Wish him the best of luck for your mother and me. I understand that he did very well on the first task and will no doubt do fabulously on the next two. _

_Also, you will find enclosed some money for the Yule Ball. We know about the dance and how it is a very special night when it's a girl's first Ball. Buy yourself the most beautiful dress you can find. We wish we could see you at the ball, darling, but we will see you soon enough! _

_ Sending lots of love,_

_ Mum and Dad. _

Willa felt the money fall out of the money and eyed it. It was just what she needed. She closed the letter and grinned. The Ball was going to be perfect.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The following morning, Willa, Lucy, Marie and Iris got up very early and headed to Hogsmeade for a day of shopping. Willa thought it was nice to have a girls day out where they could just gossip and window shop and buy their dresses. Marie and Iris both got sleeveless ball gowns, one light green and the other soft pink. Lucy insisted that Willa help her pick her dress out and Willa happily obliged. After trying on numerous dresses, Lucy decided on a red chiffon spaghetti strap gown that went straight down do the floor and flowed when she walked. It looked beautiful against her skin color and with her deep brown hair. Despite Lucy's begging, Willa didn't want help picking out her dress. She wanted it to be a surprise. Grudgingly, Lucy, Marie and Iris let Willa to herself as they went off to get some butterbeer. Willa combed the shop, looking for a dress that Lucy hadn't tried on. Willa was in the back of the store when she found the dress. It was on a rack almost pushed back in a corner. She shoved away the other dresses to see it more clearly and there was no doubt in her mind this was the one. It was perfect.

After she made her purchase, Willa went to find the girls and they all headed back to Hogwarts. Along the way Willa was bombarded with questions about Cedric and she simply replied "I don't know to all of them." She really didn't know however, and knew she was going to have to wait for him to ask her.

She waited until Thursday. She hadn't spoken to Cedric much in that time frame either. He just seemed distant and like he was even mad at her. So, Willa spent most of her time with Lucy in class, meals and down time. Then she began to notice that Cedric was spending more and more time with Cho, something she hadn't noticed in a while. In a way, she was hurt. After that magnificent dance, it hurt her to think that he would ask someone else.

That Thursday, Willa headed to a study session she had with Phil. Once settled in and halfway through the hour, Phil turned to her.

"Did you hear that your pal Diggory is going to the ball with Cho Chang?" he asked her.

Willa's head shot up from her book. Why hadn't she heard of this earlier? It was the night before the dance! Willa surprised herself by not freaking out or feeling like she was going to throw up. Her dream of the perfect night was crushed. All the plans she had, the way she planned it in her head was no longer a reality. She stared at Phil. She wasn't crying yet but she knew she would sooner or later.

"Really," she asked apathetically.

"Are you two in a fight or something?"

Now Willa got defensive.

"No. We aren't in a fight. I have to go though. I'll see you tomorrow."

As she was packing up, Phil stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Whoa, hold on a second. Can't we just talk for a second about this?"

"No." She got up to leave again and he pulled her down again.

"Willa, we are both dateless. Would it be so wrong to go together?"

She stared at him. His eyes were pleading. Hmm, she could make Cedric jealous. She remembered his reaction to Phil on the first day of classes. Willa knew that was immature but she felt betrayed almost by him and at this point didn't care.

"Sure whatever, Phil."

"Great! Okay so I'll meet you at…"

"No," she said cutting him off. " I'm going to meet you at the top of the grand staircase a little after the dance has started. I'll meet you there."

"Oh, oh okay. That's fine."

"Now I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow at 7:04."

Phil watched her like she was crazy. He had never seen her act like this before; so moody and anxious.

Willa hurried to her room and flopped onto the bed and buried her face in the pillows and cried a good cry. She hadn't cried in a while and it felt good, oddly enough. As she was crying, Lucy poked her head into the room.

"Willa?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"He's going with Cho," she said between sobs. Lucy came into the room and sat down on the bed and rubbed Willa's back.

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry. I tried to say something but he avoided the question. He's been acting weird Willa. Maybe it's a good thing."

Willa didn't respond. Lucy took that as her sign to leave and so she did.

The next day went by so slowly for both Cedric and Willa. They carefully avoided each other in all the classes they had together. It was weird, they hadn't fought but they were mad at each other. They both felt sick on the inside because each of them knew it was wrong to be mad, but they still couldn't help it.

After classes, Willa had insisted to Lucy to go out and pre-party with everyone. Willa wanted to get ready by herself. Willa did her make-up (which she never wore) and hair fairly quickly. She had to admit, her hair look amazing. It was smooth but with a bit of a gentle wave and it was as shiny as ever. Then she slipped on her dress and shoes. The dress really flattered her hourglass figure, emphasizing her relatively small waist. Its deep blue color complimented her copper penny red hair and pale, freckled skin. She thought she looked pretty damn good.

Cedric and Cho had been greeting people as they came into the dance and waiting for the cue to have the champions enter the dance. While waiting, Cedric felt horrible. He wished that Willa was with him and not Cho. He should have asked her the moment they finished dancing that day in the assembly hall and knew that all of this was his fault. Then, Professor McGonagall came in and told the champions that it was time to enter. Cedric took a breath and began walking in with Cho and the rest of them. Once inside, the music began and students as well as professors gathered around to watch them dance. The minute he and Cho began to move he knew he was trying too hard again, and just after putting Cho down after a lift, he saw her.

Willa was alone at the top of the staircase in a beautiful deep blue gown, staring down at the dance, when her sad eyes met Cedrics. She took his breath away. Never in his life had he seen anything more beautiful. Cedric continued dancing but his eyes never left her. By this time, other couples had joined the waltz including Ben and Lucy. When Lucy saw Willa her mouth dropped.

"She looks fantastic!" she said to Cedric as she danced passed him.

Phil arrived and Willa took his arm as he led her down the stairs and onto the dance floor. Cedric watched, and as this happened, felt a tang of jealousy hit him. When Willa and Phil reached the dance floor Phil began to dance with her. It wasn't the same as Cedric leading her. It wasn't magical. After dancing only a few dances, Willa stopped.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked her. Willa let go of Phil's hands.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry Phil, you are an amazing friend but I should be here with someone else and since I never speak my mind, I never tried to make that happen when it should have, and I'm sorry but I have to go." The words just flowed out of her non-stop and all connected. Willa turned her back to Phil and hurried out of the Hall and up the staircase, leaving Phil standing alone in the middle of the dance floor feeling like an idiot. He caused all of this unhappiness for her and him as well.

Cedric had seen Willa leaving and as soon as the song ended, told Cho that he had to go and ran after Willa. However, she had left earlier and was much farther ahead of him. Willa entered the common room, kicked off her heels and flung herself on the couch. She felt like she needed to cry but was angrier at herself than upset. Cedric had gotten to the portrait outside of the house, had said the password, and entered in a hurry.

"Willa?" he called before finding her on the couch. When she heard that voice, she sat up to find Cedric, heavily breathing and concerned.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

Then Willa felt a new feeling and confidence inside of her. She had never spoken her mind before and now was going to be the first time she would do so. She was tired of being the sweet innocent girl who never complained. Willa got up off the couch and walked straight to Cedric.

"Why didn't you ask me to the ball?" she asked angrily. "I was waiting and _waiting_ for you to say something! And nothing ever came! And to be completely honest, I had no doubt in my mind that you were going ask me. It hurt that after that incredible dance we had together you would go and ask someone else."

"What are you talking about?" Cedric said stopping her. "The very same day that we learned the waltz, your pal Phil told me he had asked you and that you accepted that very same day."

There was a silence as Willa tried to comprehend what Cedric had just told her.

"Phil said that?" Willa asked, still exasperated.

"Yes!"

"Cedric, I was date-less up until last night. Phil asked me last night in the library after telling me you were going with Cho."

The two were silent when they realized Phil had set it all up. Cedric slowly got closer to Willa and stared at her. He didn't look happy but he didn't look angry.

"Well, I think we have been tricked by your study buddy. Willa, believe me, I had every intention of asking you to the ball. Ever since I've met you I've wanted to be around you as much as possible because... well, I care about you, Willa. A lot. And... I think I'm in love with you."

Those were the words Willa had been longing to hear for a while now. She looked into his eyes, his gorgeous, mysterious eyes that she loved so much. She hesitated for a moment but then whispered,

"I think I'm in love with you too."

Cedric then slowly brought his hand up to her face and placed it on her cheek. He brought his head closer to hers and when they were close enough to feel the warmth of each others breath, he pulled her into a kiss that was slow and tender. It was Willa's first kiss, and it was far better than how she imagined her first kiss to be. They then broke apart and lingered a moment as he stroked her cheek sweetly with his thumb.

"Do you have any idea of how long I've waited for that?" Willa whispered as Cedric touched his forehead to hers.

"Do you have any idea of how long I've wanted to do that?" he asked her with a smile.

"Humor me," she said, still warm in his embrace.

"Since I laid eyes on you in that silly owl shop. You were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen."

Willa broke away from him and scoffed then sighed.

"Cedric Diggory, I have never had any boy even remotely like me before in my entire life and now I have YOU telling me you love me. You could get any girl you wanted in the world. Why me?"

Cedric cupped her face in his hands.

"When you know want something, you shouldn't have to look for anything else."

Willa knew that's what she had said in the owl shop. And he was right.

"And I want you, Willa."

He kissed Willa again but this time it started off slowly and then grew more passionate and intense. After they were done, they could still hear the music coming from the Grand Hall. It wasn't a waltz but a band playing a slow song.

"Dance with me, Willa Hardcastle?"

"Of course." she replied with a smile. The two slowly rocked back and fourth, cheek to cheek and heart to heart.

When the song ended, Cedric nuzzled Willa and whispered,

"Stay with me tonight."

Willa let go in surprise and dropped her mouth which was curled up in a little grin.

"Mr. Diggory!" she said sarcastically, "I know that we are in love with each other, but I am not that type of girl."

Cedric laughed loudly.

"No! I didn't mean it that way, Willa. Just lay down with me. It's a Friday night," he coaxed her. "No classes tomorrow."

"Yes. I'll stay with you tonight," she whispered and then kissed him again.

Cedric took Willa by the hand and led her to his room. Since he was a prefect, he had his own quarters which made things a lot easier. The two laid down on the bed, Willa still in her dress and Cedric in his dress shirt and black dress pants. Cedric kept his arm around her and she placed her head against his chest. She could feel him breathing and hear the steady pace of his heartbeat. Strangely it comforted her in a way she didn't expect. She felt complete and part of something she had been longing to be a part of. He every so often kissed her forehead sweetly. Neither one spoke but no words were needed. The moment was bliss.

Finally, everything was the way it should be.


	7. Come Back to Me

Hey everyone. This is an extra long chapter so I hope you like it! Thanks to the reviewers! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! You can now see Willa's ball gown in my author profile as well as some of Willa's clothing from this chapter.

Chapter 7-Come Back to Me

Willa woke up the next morning facing Cedric who was already awake and watching her with those handsome eyes she loved so much. She smiled as she realized that all of this wasn't a dream. It was in fact quite real.

"Morning, happy Christmas" he said quietly, his voice almost a whisper.

"Morning, same to you," Willa replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she said

"Me too," he told her. He kissed her lips gently. When they parted, she sighed.

"What time is it?" she asked, not really wanting to know. Cedric slowly turned onto his other side and looked at his clock. He then turned back to Willa.

"Its 9:30," he informed her. She groaned loudly.

"I don't want to get up. I want to stay right here. And never leave." She buried her face in the section between his neck and shoulder after snuggling underneath the blankets.

"We can, if you don't want breakfast," Cedric said in her ear. Hmm, she was hungry.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Very."

"Well then we should get up," he said kissing her. Grudgingly, the two got out of his bed and stood awkwardly for a moment. Then he came over to her, placed both of his hands on her arms and leaned in to her as if he had something important to say.

"You should probably go put regular clothes on."

Willa had barely acknowledged the fact that she was still in her deep blue ball gown. When she looked down at herself, she laughed and Cedric joined in.

"You're probably right. I better go do that."

"I'll meet you in the hall," Cedric said letting go of Willa's arms."When the time is appropriate we will tell everyone."

"Right," Willa agreed. "I'll see you at breakfast then."

He kissed her more strongly then Willa had expected but that by no means mattered to her. When his lips let go of hers, she squeezed his hand and left the room, heading to her own. She was relieved to find that Lucy had already gone down to breakfast but as she was taking off her dress, she discovered a note written in Lucy's print lying on her bed. Willa picked it up.

_"Willa- Don't think for a second that I don't know where you are. Tell me all about it after breakfast in the courtyard!-Lucy" _

"Oh great," thought Willa. So much for when the time is appropriate. Willa got dressed in a hurry. She tossed on a pair of jeans and black long-sleeve shirt with a beige scarf. She slipped on her black flats, brushed her semi-smoothed hair, grabbed her black beret style cap and was off. As she made her way into the common room, Willa discovered a beautifully decorated tree with presents underneath and wondered if there was anything for her. Figuring she would get to that later, Willa hurried off to breakfast.

When Willa arrived at the Hufflepuff table, most if the kids looked positively dreadful; tired from the night before. The hall was all cleaned up and back to its normal façade. Being wizards and witches certainly came in handy when having to clean up and Willa knew that from experience. As soon as she got to her usual place at the table, Cedric was already there and looking perfect as usual. His hair was combed and he wore jeans with a gold sweater. When he saw her, he smiled.

"Morning, Willa," he said cheerily as several other salutations were mumbled. Lucy was seated across from Willa and Willa could already tell she was jumping out of her skin with excitement to find out where she had been the night before.

"Morning, happy Christmas everyone," she replied. The breakfast was quiet but all conversations and comments were about the ball. Neither Willa nor Cedric contributed to them though. They stayed relatively quiet, but couldn't keep their eyes off each other and made small talk about the food, or how tired they were. It was fairly obvious to everyone around them of their affection toward each other but no one made a comment about it. During the meal, Willa looked up and instantly made eye contact with Cho. She her face was expressionless. Willa probably looked extremely guilty; it occurred her that she and Cedric would have to deal with the aftermath of their actions the night before. She slowly turned away from Cho and finished her last piece of waffle before turning to Cedric.

"Me and Lucy are going to take a walk," Lucy stood up the moment she heard her name. "We'll see you all later."

"Bye," Cedric said as the two friends got up and walked away.

Willa hated to admit to herself that she kind of almost didn't want to tell Lucy everything about the two of them. She really wasn't the type of person who liked to talk about herself or brag about herself. Once they were out of the hall, outside Lucy grabbed Willa's arm stopping

Willa in her tracks.

"Tell me everything." It was a demand, not an option. It was then Willa's turn to grab Lucy's arm and drag her into the courtyard. She pulled her friend to a bench and sat down.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone okay? We kind of just want this to happen on its own."

Lucy's mouth dropped. "Merlin!" she cried loudly.

"Shhhh!" Willa hushed urgently, putting a finger to her lips.

"You two are together now aren't you?" Lucy asked barely able to contain her excitement. Willa breathed in and sighed out heavily.

"Yes," Willa confirmed strongly.

"Willa that's bloody perfect! I knew you two would end up together. Didn't I tell you that a million times? So what actually happened? I saw you leave the ball last night and the minute the band stopped playing he left Cho and ran right after you."

Willa told her friend the details of the night before but left out the fact that they each professed their love of the other. She felt that it seemed a bit too soon to mention the L word. Still, Lucy was positively enthralled with her story and so happy for her friend. While telling the story, Willa felt like she could not stop blushing and smiling.

"Wow," Lucy breathed. "That's the most romantic thing I've heard."

Willa giggled. "Yeah. It was nice." She paused and thought about it."So, anyway, enough about me and Cedric. Did anything happen between you and Ben last night?"

Lucy smiled weakly. Obviously whatever happened the evening before did not live up to her fantasy of the perfect night with Ben. Willa felt guilty now, after telling her incredibly romantic story that she still found hard to believe really happened.

"Well, we danced all the dances together cheek to cheek and all and I thought It was going well. But, in the end all he did was kiss me on the cheek."

"Lucy, that's not bad! You know boys, they get intimidated. Something will happen, I promise."

Lucy didn't respond but merely nodded. Just then, Willa and Lucy's names were called by Cedric as he and Ben rushed over to them. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were pink from the cold. The moment she saw him her eyes lit up, and Willa felt a smile slide onto her face.

"What is it?" Willa asked.

"We have Christmas presents to open!" the girls looked at each other and smiled before going off to open their gifts. Willa had only two gifts to open but she didn't mind. Her parents had given her a lot of money for her dress. Her father had given her a new book, knowing that Willa loved to read. Willa's mother had sent her a beautiful necklace with a single pearl that Willa put on immediately.

Cedric, Lucy and Ben all got numerous presents, mostly clothes for each of them. Cedrics father bought him some extravagant magical contraption that Willa had no idea what it was. Lucy got tons of beauty and hair care products and Ben got some Quidditch gear even though there was no Quidditch this year. After they were all done opening presents, Ben and Lucy left Cedric and Willa to themselves. They talked for a while about Christmas and the dance and about what they were going to tell Phil and Cho. Each was dreading it but they needed to explain themselves.

"I feel like I should have gotten you a Christmas present," Willa said as they sat on the couch, her head resting on Cedrics shoulder, his hand in hers. Cedric laughed.

"You gave me the perfect gift last night. I think you're all set," he said kissing her cheek.

That evening, Willa decided to write her parents a letter. She hadn't written to them since her last letter at the beginning of the year and was overdue to contact them. She sat down at her desk, brushed a piece of stray hair away from her face and began to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_Hello! I'm ever so sorry for not getting back to you sooner! I've just been so busy! This whole tournament business is so tiring, especially if your best friend is a competitor. Everyday literally poses a new threat to all of us. Cedric is doing an admirable job however, having placed highly in the first task which, unbelievably, was to fight off a dragon. _

_Speaking of Cedric, I guess it's my responsibility to tell you that since my last letter, Cedric and I have, well, become a lot more than friends. I'll tell you the full extent of exactly what happened between us when I come and see you two in person. It all happened during the Yule Ball. Which I looked amazing at! Thank you guys so much for the money to buy a dress! I don't know how you knew there was going to be a ball. Well, I guess that doesn't matter now ha-ha. Thank you also for the Christmas gifts. Mum, the necklace was beautiful. I couldn't imagine a nicer present. And Dad, you know how much I like to read. Thank you._

_Well I best be off. Hope to hear from you soon! _

_ Love,_

_ Willa._

"Willa!" Lucy called to her friend. She had poked her head through the doorway.

"Come on! The Christmas Feast has already begun! And Cedric has been waiting for you!"

Willa mentally slapped herself. She had completely forgotten about the feast. At least she looked presentable at her current state.

"Oh, crap. I completely forgot. Um, just give me one minute. Tell Cedric I will be down in a second," Willa said as she folded the letter and placed it in an envelope before sending Lore of with it. Willa then quickly threw on a red long-sleeved sweater dress with tights and her black flats. She put a headband in her hair and left the room. The others had gone but of course Cedric was sitting on the arm rest of a chair waiting for her. When he saw her, his eyes lit up.

"You look beautiful," he told her before kissing her.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad either," she said taking his hand. "Come on, let's get down there."

The meal was exquisite and afterwards, Willa was so full she felt like she would never eat another crumb ever again. She also went right to sleep; between the meal and the night before, she was exhausted.

The winter recess was a dream. Willa and Cedric spent every minute together, whether it was in a group or alone. Students began to notice the affection between the two of them, and news of the new relationship spread around the school. Even though they hadn't been together long, Cedric and Willa both felt like they had been in love for ages. Willa was bewildered that this could be happening to her. A girl with not one previous relationship suddenly had all of Cedric's love. It was beyond surreal.

"Have you found out what to do with that egg thing yet?" she asked him the day before classes started up again. The second task wasn't too far away and Cedric needed to get going with figuring out what that egg was for. Cedric sighed and looked over to where the golden clue sat.

"Unfortunately no, I haven't. I'm hoping someone will give me a hint though."

Just as Cedric had hoped, Professor Moody had called for him to stay after class the following day. Willa left the class last out of everyone and once in the hallway, stood just outside the open door, eavesdropping. Well she had a right to know what was going to happen next.

In the classroom, Cedric stood awkwardly in front of Professor Moody. The large man turned to him and stared him down with his mechanical eye.

"So Mr. Diggory, have you any ideas of what the second task is to be?"

"Uh, no, sir. Why?" Cedric replied uneasily.

"Then I suppose you'll be needing my help then, aye?"

"Do you know something sir?" Cedric said softly. Moody smiled wickedly.

"Go take a bath, laddy. Take the egg with you."

Cedric then knew what he had to do.

"Can I tell the others?" he asked, his voice still hushed.

"Of course. Just do so carefully."

"Yes, sir..."

Cedric turned to leave the classroom when Moody called his last name gruffly from behind him.

"Diggory!"

"Yes professor?"

"You and Miss Hardcastle. Are you a pair?"

Cedric stayed silent a moment. Why would Professor Moody want to know that? Let alone care?

"Yeah, we are Professor."

"Very good then. Be off with you then."

"Good day to you sir," Cedric replied. That was weird. When Cedric came out of the door, Willa was there waiting.

"So you found out?" she asked.

"Yeah. I have to go take a bath."

"That's weird," Willa replied as they turned a corner. "Well have fun. While you're off doing your champion business I have a study session with Phil. First one since the ball." by now the two had reached a breaking off point where Cedric would go one way and Willa the other. Cedric grabbed her hands and looked her straight in the eye.

"You'll be fine. We did nothing wrong. He's the one to apologize. Plus he's still a friend. Remember that." Cedric kissed her forehead. A couple of boys whistled and hollered as he kissed her and Cedric smirked at then before following Willa's lead and laughing.

"I will. Thanks for the pep talk," she said with a twinge of sarcasm. He gave her a look before letting go of her hands and walking off.

"Bye," she called to him. She paused a moment before entering the library. She poked her head out from behind a bookshelf and saw Phil sitting at their usual table wringing his hands nervously. Willa then looked away and breathed out heavily before making her way to the table. When Phil saw her he immediately fixed his slouching posture.

"Hi," Willa said softly as she put her books down.

"Hi," he replied in the same tone.

Willa sat down and stared at him. He knew what was coming.

"Why did you do it?" she asked when the silence grew to be too long. Phil didn't look at her but shrugged.

"I just really liked you, Willa. And it's hard to compete with a boy like Cedric Diggory; the golden boy of Hogwarts." He said the last part in almost a mocking tone.

"But you didn't have to lie to us." Willa stressed.

"It wouldn't have changed anything if I had just let everything play out and not interfered. You still would have gone with him. I needed to do something to get you to go with me."

Willa just stared at him.

"That's really low Phil. Did it ever occur to you that me and Cedric have something special? And care so much about the other that it was destined to happen?"

Phil was silent and stared blankly past Willa. She waited for his response patiently yet fuming.

"I'm so sorry, Willa," he finally said. "But can you understand where I was coming from? I just wanted to be with you alone."

"I know, and I'm sorry that I have to hurt you like this," Willa said looking into his bright blue eyes. "But I love him, Phil."

Phil nodded. He understood. It just wasn't meant to be, the two of them. As much as he was jealous of Cedric, he was happy for them. Willa was an extremely good friend, and that's how it should be.

"Thank you so much, Phil," Willa said putting her hand on his.

"What are friends for?" he asked. His face looked better but Willa could still identify a hint of sadness is his voice.

Meanwhile Cedric was on his way back from bathing and was looking for Harry, Fleur or Krum. He needed to tell them what the next task was. As he came upon the bridge, he saw Harry leaning on the edge. Just as he was about to call out to Harry, a sweet, Scottish toned voice called from behind him. Cedric spun around and noticed Cho on his right. He must've walked right past her.

"Cho!" he said in surprise.

"Hi Ced," she said. "Can we talk?"

"Um, sure Cho. Can you just give me one second though?"

Cho nodded and watched Cedric rush over to Harry. Cho liked Harry lot. He was cute, sure, but there was just something about him that made her smile.

Cedric had called Harry's attention away from the lake he was staring at below the bridge.

"Hey Potter," he said.

"Cedric," Harry simply said.

"How are you?" Cedric asked him, he didn't look well.

"Spectacular." Man, he didn't sound it either.

"Look I realize I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons."

"Forget about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me," Harry replied. Cedric smiled at him.

"Exactly. You know the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor?" Harry responded by nodding.

"It's not a bad place for a bath" Cedric hinted. "Just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water."

Cedric raised his eyebrows, smiled, and made his way back to Cho. She had been watching the exchange between the two with a furrowed brow.

"So, uh, where do you want to go?" he asked her when he came to her side once again.

"Can we just walk?" she asked.

"Of course," Cedric replied, as they began to walk. After talking a bit about the Christmas break, the two stopped next to a tree somewhere on the school grounds. It was private, with silence surrounding them.

"So," Cedric said awkwardly.

"What happened?" she asked looking at him in confusion. Cho had tried to sort out the events of the Yule Ball over and over in her head since then. She had speculated that there was something between him and Willa, but she needed to here it from Cedric.

Cedric hesitated.

"Are you with her now?" she asked quietly.

Cedric looked at her calm face and sighed. He certainly hadn't expected this to be as hard as it was turning out to be. Maybe it was the look on her face that made him feel like the biggest jerk on earth. When he looked at Cho he did remember certain times they shared together. Good times. It was just that now he was actually in love with someone; a feeling that he hadn't experienced until now. He now knew the difference between a crush and love. He nodded to answer Cho's question.

"I'm in love with her, Cho."

The girl said nothing and looked down at her feet, then back up at Cedric. His face was covered in an expression Cho did not know how to translate. He looked pained but he also looked relieved. There was also a constant gleam in his eye that she had never noticed before; an effect of this newfound love of Willa. As the look of pain spread across his face, Cho raised a hand and placed it on Cedric's cheek. She smiled at him comfortingly.

"It's alright," she started. "I know. I just want you to be happy, Cedric, you know that. I see a gleam in your eye I have never seen before. A product of true love." she paused and smiled to herself, letting out a giggle.

"Listen to me, I sound like I'm right out of a cheesy old movie. Anyway, I guess I would be lying if I said I wasn't going to miss you. You were good to me, Ced. I know you will be wonderful to her." Cho hugged Cedric and kissed him on the cheek one last time.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "For everything." She let go of him.

"Thank you for understanding," he told her. "Friends?" he asked. She smiled.

"Friends."

As the two were making their heartfelt exchanges, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall watched.

"Should we take her for the task?" McGonagall asked. "Or Miss Hardcastle? I've heard from Alastor that she and Mr. Diggory are quite fond of each other. I experienced it first hand as well."

"No," Dumbledore said sharply. "We cannot put Willa in any danger. Harry is enough to worry about. Summon Miss Chang this evening as well as the others. "

McGonagall nodded and left the office.

That evening, Willa waited for Cedric's return. When he appeared in the doorway she literally came out of no where and pressed her lips on to his. Cedric wrapped his arms around her tightly and they continued to kiss. It was the night before the second task and this time, just in case he didn't survive, he wasn't going to let himself let go of Willa. She felt the exact same way. It was a horrible feeling knowing that he could die the next day. And on a personal note, she was putting him in even more danger by having been affected by Lord Voldemort himself. Who knows? His workers could be anywhere.

However, Willa wanted to make this moment last as long as it could. Their kissing became more and more rapid and passionate as the two headed for his room. She was already in loungewear but he wasn't, and in the process of moving from room to room, undid his robes leaving him in pants and a sweater. He then pulled off her cardigan sweater leaving her in a skin tight camisole and stretchy black pants. The two broke apart and he tugged his sweater off leaving him in a white t-shirt. He then kicked off his shoes and socks and started to undo his pants when Willa brought her lips to his again. When he was finished undressing, he flopped onto his bed with Willa in his arms, his lips glued to hers. Willa then caught her breath and gently pushed Cedric away. As much as she wanted to keep going, she needed to stop him.

"Cedric...Cedric..." she said in between kisses. "We need to stop," she said breathlessly. What was she doing? This is what she wanted; all of Cedric. And yet she found herself stopping him.

"What? What's the matter?" he asked breathlessly. Willa rolled of his chest to his side as he got up and took her old position so he was now looking down at her.

"This isn't how I wanted this to play out."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I just planned this all differently. You know," she felt strange saying the word. "Sex."

Cedric understood and rolled off of her and sighed heavily. He then turned to face her. She smiled weakly.

"Are you mad?" she asked, hoping he wasn't.

"No! No no no no no," he said frantically. "I know, its okay." He kissed her.

"Plus you have an important job to do tomorrow. This would be a distraction."

Cedric smiled.

"Well then we better get to sleep," he said putting an arm around her and pulling her towards him. The two of them were asleep in seconds.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Willa woke up the next morning sprawled out across the entire bed with Cedric no where in sight. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Soon enough, Cedric came back into the room in a warm up suit over a bathing suit. Cedric looked at himself in the mirror and then turned back to Willa.

"You look good," she said. "Nervous as hell but good."

Willa yawned. Cedric took both of her hands in his and pulled her off the bed and into his arms. He kissed her gently and let his lips linger on hers. When they broke apart, he placed a hand on her soft cheek.

"You mean the world to me, Willa. I don't ever want to loose you."

"You won't," Willa said. "Promise you'll come back to me?"

Cedric kissed her again, as if was for the last time.

"I promise."

As much as Cedric wanted to stay right where he was, the two had to get going. Willa got dressed in jeans and a sweater, scarf and hat and then they left the house.

They walked hand in hand to the docks.. It was a relatively quiet trip; Cedric was busy concentrating on the task at hand and Willa didn't want to bother him. Once they were at the three towers, Cedric was called over to where the other champions were gathered. He turned to Willa and lifted her chin to kiss her.

"Come back to me," she told him.

"I will," he promised.

As they did this, everyone watched. Dumbledore smiled to himself as did Professor McGonagall. Cedric gave her one last kiss on the forehead, brushed her cheek with his hand and was off to join the group. Willa felt a twinge of separation anxiety and then went to find Lucy. She didn't have to look far before she heard her name called from above.

"Willa!" Lucy called. Willa looked up to see her friend waving to her. Willa climbed up the stairs and found her friend among a crowd of Cedric fans waving banners and flags with the Hufflepuff colors.

"I saw that," Lucy said to Willa. "We all did." Lucy looked about her at some students all eyeing Willa. Clearly they had all witnessed her and Cedric's public displays of affection. She nodded to them awkwardly and then turned back to the lake. Dumbledore's voice then boomed throughout the area explaining the scenario and the rules. Then the sound of the canon sent Cedric and the others diving into the water. Now all she had to do was wait.

A half hour went by and there was no sign of any of the champions. In the lake, Cedric came across Harry struggling to untie Ron Weasley. This must have been what they took. People that meant a lot to each champion. He saw Weasley, Hermione Granger, a little girl he didn't recognize, and Cho. He knew instantly that she was his to save. Cedric fired his wand at the tie causing it to break. As Potter watched, Cedric tapped his watch, signaling that Harry needed to get moving. Cedric then grabbed Cho and pulled her up to the surface.

Willa watched as Cedric burst out of the lake. Why was Cho with him? Shouldn't she be down there? The bitterness of her thoughts went away quickly though, as she realized that Cedric was safe. She cheered with the others loudly and she ran down to see him. Cho was quickly pulled away by her friends after he made sure she was okay and after she thanked him for saving her. As Willa hurried over, Cho smiled at her and then turned away.

"Cedric!" she said in enormous relief as she threw a towel over him and rubbed his head like she was trying to dry him off. He then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so happy you're safe!" she said pulling away from him and putting both hands on his cheeks before kissing him quickly on the lips. Suddenly, Viktor Krum with Hermione Granger splashed out of the water. As they dried off, everyone waited for the emergence of Harry and his "treasure". Instead, Ron Weasley and Fleur's little sister popped out of the lake with Harry no where in sight. Soon after, Harry emerged but with scrapes and cuts everywhere on his body. After Potter was wrapped up, Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Attention! Attention! The winner is... Mr. Diggory!"

Willa and all the Cedric fans erupted into cheers and applause. Willa jumped onto Cedric and he hugged her back, lifting her off her feet.

"You did it!" she cried. "First place Ced!"

Cedrics friends high fived him and patted his back. Well, it was actually more like slapping. Cedric was beaming, a huge smile plastered on his face. She couldn't be bitter about the Cho thing. At least not now. Now was a time to celebrate Cedric's win, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

It was decided that Harry would come in second place as he rescued two students, with Krum in third and Fleur in fourth since she had dropped out of the task. That night the celebration in the Hufflepuff house raged on. This time, however, Willa was not curled up in an armchair with a book. Throughout evening Cedric kept Willa close to him, with an arm around her waist, as if to show that she was his. Willa surprised herself with the way she enjoyed all the attention she and Cedric were getting from everyone. She liked how everyone got to see how the two of them were together. As it grew later, Willa was getting tired and decided to go to bed. She wanted to sleep in her own bed for once so she kissed him goodnight and went up to her room. Lucy was already in her pajamas in bed, reading a magazine.

"Well, well, well," she teased. "Look who's back."

Willa smiled.

"Hi," she said giving her friend a look and then pulling on her pajamas.

"How was vacation?" Lucy asked clearly joking.

Willa laughed and decided to play along.

"It was wicked," she said winking. The two friends laughed together before Lucy put down her magazine and took off the gleeful look on her face.

"Hey if you don't mind me bringing it up, I was kind of surprised that they didn't have you down in the lake for him to save."

"I know!" Willa said. "But there must be some reason for Cho doing it. I mean maybe Dumbledore just thought they were still together or something."

"Yeah but McGonagall saw you two in the assembly hall. And you said that Professor Moody asked Cedric if you to were a couple and he said you were. I mean, people know, Willa."

Willa thought about it for a moment. It was true that enough people knew about her and Cedric. That's all she cared about though. But what if people started to think that Cedric and Cho were back together... or if he was cheating on her?

"Whatever," Willa said. "What's done is done. I'm not going to waste time worrying about it. I know he loves me," Willa said getting into bed. Still, as she tried to fall asleep, Willa couldn't help but wonder if Cedric still liked Cho. A possibility that was likely, and a possibility that she was dreading finding out.

Whew! Long chapter! I needed to end it somewhere hahaha. Please review!

-TheatrePirate.


	8. Forever

New chapter!!

By the way, I haven't been saying this so I will now: I own no one except Willa, Lucy and Ben. Unfortunately I do not own Cedric Diggory/Robert Pattinson.

Chapter 8- Forever

That night, Willa had a horrible dream. In the dream, she was in a dark, empty room with a single chair in the center. All of a sudden, her younger brother appeared in the chair, his face expressionless and slightly dirty. Willa walked cautiously towards her brother.

_"Henry?" she called nervously. Nothing. He simply stared past her, a dead look on his face. His eyes were dead; no spark of life was in them. When she got close enough, Willa bent down to his level, and grabbed his shoulders. _

_"Henry," she shook him as she started to breathe quickly. _

_"Henry, look at me. Look at me! Please! Just, just look at me." Tears began to form in her eyes. Suddenly, a raspy voice came from out of no where and it reverberated through the room. _

_"Pity, my dear Willa. Your precious brother fails to acknowledge you. Perhaps he's been dead too long to even recognize you." _

_"Who are you?" Willa demanded._

_"Don't you remember me, Willa?" the voice inquired. "How could you forget?"_

_Willa turned around quickly to face a hideous looking man, who had murder and hatred burning in his eyes. It was him. Lord Voldemort. _

Willa's eyes opened wide awake. She was panting and beads of sweat clung to her forhead. Her heavy breaths woke up Lucy instantly.

"Willa what's the matter? Are you alright?"

Willa stared past her friend trying to catch her breath. To Lucy, it was like she hadn't even asked the question.

"Willa?"

"I'm fine," she breathed. "Just a bad dream, that's all."

Lucy hesitated.

"Okay...night."

"Night," Willa replied putting her head back onto the pillow. She didn't want to fall back asleep at all. She wanted to run into Cedric's arms and stay there and just cry. She wanted to tell him everything about her past. To have him comfort her, to feel so safe and warm in his embrace. Technically, she could go down to his room right now but it was three in the morning and honestly she was too shaken to do anything. Willa felt her eyes slowly close as she fought to keep them open. In an instant she was asleep again.

Thankfully the dream did not return to Willa in the four hours that she was asleep before getting up for classes. When she got up, Lucy was already dressed and washed and heading to the common room. Willa decided to skip breakfast and told Lucy to tell Cedric that she wouldn't be down. Lucy happily obliged and left the room. After she left, Willa slowly took out the family photo album she had found under her bed before coming to Hogwarts. She opened the cover to find the family portrait; four pairs of joy filled eyes stared and blinked back at her. They waved and smiled and laughed. They were a complete family only in this photograph. Willa traced her dainty fingers over the glossy picture before turning the page. It was pictures of family outings and vacations. It amazed Willa that with such a short time together as a family, they had accomplished so much together, experienced so many things. The next page was filled with photographs of just her and brother and it was then that Willa burst into sobs. She couldn't fight it anymore. Since her brothers death Willa had never gotten a good cry out of it. And now she sat on her bed, staring at pictures of her and her dead brother through water filled eyes. The sobs escaped her rapidly and the tears flowed endlessly.

It took Willa a while to regain control of herself. When she did so, she splashed cool water on her face and got dressed in her school sweater, skirt, tights and black flats before throwing on her school robes. She combed her wavy red hair and put it on pony tail with a yellow ribbon to match the Hufflepuff yellow that was on her robe. Finally she hid the photo album in her luggage and gathered her school books. Willa had completely missed breakfast which meant she was on her way to her first class which was potions. When she arrived at their usual table, Cedric turned to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the seat next to him.

"Are you alright? Lucy said you weren't coming down to breakfast."

"I'm fine," Willa told him. Cedric gave her a look; he didn't believe her.

"Really," she smiled at him. "I'm okay. I just wasn't hungry. That's all." Cedric still didn't completely believe her. He could tell by this look her eyes that he usually didn't notice. And he knew here eyes quite well. He looked straight at her and studied her face.

"Alright," he finally said.

As they finished talking, Professor Snape called the class to attention. Much to the dismay of the students, he revealed there was going to be a surprise test starting that very moment. _"Shit,"_ thought Willa. _"My day just keeps getting better."_

After the test, which Willa was absolutely sure she failed, the class went on as usual. Although, Willa noticed out of the corner of her eye that Cedric was staring at her. And staring at her, and staring at her.

That wasn't like him. He was usually very absorbed in class except for the occasional whisper in her ear or smile.

"Mr. Diggory," Snape yelled from his place in front of the class. "Does there happen to be something on Miss Hardcastle's face that requires staring at?"

Everyone turned to the two of them. Cedric cleared his throat and looked away from Snape's glare.

"No sir."

"Well then perhaps you should pay attention to the lecture. I am sure that you will have plenty of time for staring at Miss Hardcastle later."

A couple of wolf whistles and hollers filled the classroom as Willa and Cedric blushed in their seats.

"Silence!" Snape yelled and the room quieted instantly. He then went back to teaching. Of course, Willa was absorbed in something else. She was thinking about that awful dream and trying to make some sense of it. Then it occurred to her; there was only one person who could help her sort this out and she was going to find him. She needed to talk to Harry Potter.

After the day's classes, Willa went on her mission to find Harry. It was times like this when Willa wished the school wasn't literally a maze. She finally found Harry in the back of the library with his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. All their eyes turned towards her as the two realized Harry had spotted someone.

"Hello," Willa said awkwardly. All three murmured hellos before Willa made her way closer to them.

"Sorry for intruding your study group but I really need to talk to Harry about something. Its important."

Ron and Hermione got up and grabbed their books.

"Of course," Hermione smiled. "C'mon Ron. We'll see you up in the common room, Harry." The two said goodbye to Willa as they walked past her. When they were gone, Willa sat down next to Harry.

"Sorry again for interrupting you guys," she said once again.

"Its fine, really," Harry assured her.

"I'm Willa by the way," Willa said shaking Harry's hand.

"Harry," he said still shaking.

"Okay, um, I came here to tell you something I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"Alright."

"Um," Willa took a breath in. "You know how your parents were...killed by Lord Voldemort?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, my brother was killed by him too."

Harry's eyes grew wide. He wasn't the only person in this school who was tormented by Lord Voldemort's legacy. There was someone else.

"You're serious?"

"Unfortunately so. I promised Professor Dumbledore that I wouldn't tell anyone but I needed to talk to you and the reason I need to talk to you is because last night I had a dream." Harry instantly thought about his own dream with Lord Voldemort.

"You had one too?" he asked. Willa nodded and went on to explain her dream. He nodded every so often as he listened carefully. When Willa had finished, Harry honestly had no idea what it meant.

"This is all really weird," he stated. "There wasn't any young looking man or older looking man with him?" he asked.

"No," Willa said strongly. "It was just him."

"Well, I'm sorry Willa but I don't have a clue as to what the dream means. Believe me I wish I did. Then I could solve all my own problems."

Willa stared at the table and then looked up Harry.

"Well then I suppose there isn't much we can do," she said with a weak smile. "Thanks for listening to me though. It helped a lot. Especially when I can't talk to anyone else about it."

"No problem," said Harry. Willa stood, took her books in her arms, and nodded goodbye. But before she was out of Harry's sight, she turned to him again.

"Oh and by the way, I think your doing an admirable job in the tournament. Cedric speaks very highly of you."

"Thanks. He's doing a great job as well."

"Yeah he is," Willa smiled to herself. "I wish you all the best Harry."

"Thank you. And if you ever need to talk to me again, don't hesitate."

"Thanks. See you around."

"Bye," Harry said raising an open hand as she nodded and left.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Willa returned to the common room, there were several kids studying in groups but no sign of Cedric. She went up to her room and found him on her bed. When he heard her come in he sat up immediately and walked over to her. Cedric took her face in her hands and smiled.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Willa responded with a smile. Cedric then met her lips with his. It was a soft kiss but still had a bit of intensity. When they broke apart, Cedric walked over to her desk and picked up a parchment with notes written all over it.

"Here, I um, made another set of notes for you. I could tell you were totally absent minded from class today."

"Cedric, you didn't have to do that. I should take full responsibility for my poor classroom performance."

Cedric smiled widely.

"Is it so bad that I care so much about you and want you to do well?"

"I suppose not," Willa replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said taking her hands. "Now let's get down to dinner."

That next morning, Willa and Cedric slept until eleven-thirty. She could not have been more thankful it was the weekend. All this past week had been nothing but tests and quizzes and labs and this nightmare had not made it any better. Now as she lay in Cedric's warm and safe embrace, she felt a lot better. Willa knew that this was how she wanted to spend the rest of her life. Yes she was only seventeen but Willa wasn't foolish. Maybe she hadn't been with any other boy but maybe she didn't need to be. Maybe this was all she needed, Cedric and only Cedric. With this new found discovery and rejuvenation, Willa got an idea. She kissed Cedric softly and slowly wiggled free from his embrace as he still slept and left the room. She went to her room, washed up, got dressed in jeans and a purple shirt, put on a jacket, grabbed some money and left for Hogsmeade.

When Cedric woke up and found that Willa had gone, he got dressed and went to find Lucy. Only she found him first, the second he stepped foot in the common room.

"Cedric!" she cried. "You'll never guess what just happened!"

"Uhm, what?"

"Ben just asked me out!" she said in almost a shriek.

"Oh that's great Lucy. I'm happy for you two."

"Me too!"

"Have you seen Willa?" they both asked in unison. The two laughed.

"No," said Cedric. "I was going to ask you."

"Yeah I don't know where she went. But if I find her I'll let you know."

"Same," Cedric agreed.

Willa was gone all day and when she got back quickly hurried back to her room. Thankfully Lucy wasn't there. She took a long shower, then blew dry her hair for once making it shiny and smooth with a gentle wave. She then put a tad bit of make-up on and put on what she had purchased that day. Over that she put her bathrobe and left for Cedric's room.

When she got there, Cedric wasn't there. Now, Willa wasn't one for snooping and going through other peoples things, but she couldn't help it this time. Willa had been in Cedric's room plenty of times but she had never actually looked around. On his desk and dresser he had pictures of him and his friends and then of him and his mom and dad. They both looked so nice. Just as she was about to open his desk drawer, Willa heard his voice growing closer. She quickly moved away from drawer and over to his bed but didn't sit down.

Cedric opened his door as he said goodbye to some other boy. After closing the door, he noticed Willa standing by his bed.

"Willa," he said sounding relieved. "I've been looking for you all day. So has Lucy , she-"

While he had been talking, Willa had crossed over to him and silenced him by putting a finger over his lips and then placing a seductive kiss on them. She let herself linger a moment and then pulled away.

"Wow," Cedric said. "What happened to you this afternoon?" he commented on her new sultry attitude. Willa smiled and undid her robe, revealing a soft pink, short silk nightgown. Cedric said nothing for a minute as he took it all in. She looked beautiful and he knew exactly what she wanted.

"You're sure this time?" he asked her. Willa nodded.

"Yes."

Cedric pulled Willa into a passionate kiss and as they kissed they made their way onto his bed. They continued to kiss as Willa removed his undershirt and undid the belt on his pants before removing those as well. Cedric slipped off Willa's panties and pulled the straps of her nightgown down off her shoulders.

"I love you more than anything, Willa," Cedric said when they took a moment for air and when they realized they were both naked.

"I love you, Cedric. I want every part of you. Forever."

"Forever," he promised.

They began to kiss again, slow at first and then growing more intense. When Cedric entered her, Willa gasped. It hurt, but at the same time felt unbelievably good to her. This was it, and that night, Willa and Cedric got exactly what they wanted: all of each other.

Later that night, Cedric lay awake looking out his window to the full moon that filled his room with a cool blue light. Willa was asleep, her hand on his bare chest, her head on his shoulder. Cedric held her close and leaned over to kiss her forehead. He then placed his head back onto his pillow. After this night, he was absolutely positive that he wanted Willa for the rest of his life. He was never going to stop loving her. He thought about what their life would be like together but then remembered there was still one more task left in the tournament two days away that he needed to win. One more task that could possibly take his life. Cedric knew he couldn't dwell on this now. He was with the love of his life. That's all he needed now.


	9. Flying

Here you go

Here you go!! Chapter 9!! Read and Review Please!!

-TheatrePirate

Chapter 9-Flying

"Willa! There you are!"

Lucy hurried over to Willa as she left Cedric's room. Lucy had obviously been waiting for Willa to emerge. Willa must have been glowing because Lucy commented on her appearance. First thing in the morning; and Willa was not a morning person. Thankfully, Lucy seemed too concerned in her own news to figure that Willa and Cedric had shagged the night before.

"Oh hey Lucy," Willa said cheerfully.

"You will never guess what happened to me!"

"What?"

"Ben and I are officially a couple!" she squealed. Willa's mouth dropped.

"Oh my god Luce! That's great!"

"I know!" she squealed once again.

All the way up to their room Lucy was describing every detail of what had happened before and after he asked her. Willa was glad her best friend was finally with Ben. In a way she didn't feel guilty about being with Cedric anymore. When the two were into their room, Lucy didn't seem to be even close to finishing her story, which meant Willa couldn't be rude and leave. So Willa had no choice but to take off her robe to change for breakfast. The minute Lucy saw the ensemble, however, she stopped talking.

"What is that?" she asked pointing at the nightgown. Willa looked down at herself.

"Oh, um, this? Oh it's nothing. Just pajamas."

"Willa, be serious. I'm not stupid. I've never seen that on you before. It's not worth hiding. Besides, you are horrible at lying...you shagged with him didn't you?" she asked as she gave her signature devilish grin.

"Oh, c'mon Lucy that's personal."

"But its so obvious Willa. You might as well just fess up to it."

Willa rolled her eyes with a smile and crossed to the bathroom. Lucy didn't need any more confirmation. Willa's failure to respond was enough proof. Willa and Cedric had shagged.

"You know, you two would make beautiful babies," Lucy called to her. A cackle of Willa's laughter echoed through the bathroom and into the girls' room. However, as Willa emerged and started to walk toward her bed, she felt a sharp pain rush to her brain as if someone had pierced it. Willa doubled over in pain and let out a groan as she held her head in her hands.

"Willa!" Lucy cried as she watched her friend almost collapse in front of her. Lucy grabbed Willa and led her to the bed but by the time she lay Willa down, Willa had already blacked out.

"Willa!" Lucy cried frantically to her friend. She shook Willa's shoulders but no response came. Realizing she needed help, Lucy hurried from the room to find Cedric and Ben. The two boys were in the common room studying for exams when they heard Lucy calling their names frantically.

"Cedric! Ben! Something's the matter with Willa." A look of panic swept over Cedric's face and he was up to her room in a flash. They found Willa lying on the bed, unresponsive and pale as a ghost.

"Willa," he called to her calmly yet firmly. "Willa." He turned to his friend.

"Ben go get Dumbledore, or McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey. Now."

Ben nodded and was off in a hurry.

"Come on Willa, stay with me," Cedric said pressingly to her in a determined voice. Even though he seemed calm, on the inside, Cedric was terrified.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Willa had never seen anything more clearly then she did at that moment. In her mind she saw the actions of others playing out, yet she had no recollection of them actually taking place. She saw Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey following Ben to the Hufflepuff house. It was a brief vision and Willa soon began to hear familiar voices around her. Her vision followed suit and Willa awoke to find six pairs of eyes all around her.

"Willa?" Cedric repeated to her. Her eyes flicked and she slowly began to sit up. She felt completely fine, like nothing had happened.

"Uh, hi everyone," she said awkwardly. Cedric let go of her hand and leaned over to kiss her forehead. He was then shoved aside by Lucy.

"Willa!" she said with relief, flinging her arms around her. "You scared me half to death! Don't ever do that again!"

"Thank heavens," Professor McGonagall added.

"Are you alright?" Madame Pomfrey asked glancing Willa over.

"I'm fine, honestly. I'm not in any pain whatsoever."

"You're sure?" Cedric asked her.

"Absolutely."

Dumbledore, who had been silent this entire time, drew closer to Willa.

"Willa, this may be difficult for you to remember, but could you possibly explain to me exactly what you felt and what happened?"

Everyone stared at her, anticipating an answer.

"Well," she began, " I was in the bathroom talking to Lucy who was in here, and then I came out to lie on my bed, but then I got this piercing sharp pain in my head and blacked out. But after blacking out, I could suddenly see everything clearer than before. And then I saw the three of you coming up here with Ben and then, well I just woke up."

Everyone's eyes shifted to Dumbledore as he processed this new information. Dumbledore's index finger was at his lips and then he brought it down to speak after sharing a look at Professor McGonagall.

"I'm not too surprised at this," he said. "After all, it was a matter of time before you gained this special ability of your fathers,"

"Wait, what?" asked Willa, Cedric now sitting on the bed next to her.

"It appears that your father has yet to mention the psychic abilities that are present on his side of the family and that you have randomly discovered them today."

All eyes turned to Willa. Cedric's mouth dropped, as did Lucy's and Ben's.

"Psychic?" Willa asked incredulously. "But stuff like this has never happened to me before."

"Well, sometimes a young witch or wizard who has this potential ability comes to a certain point in their life where it just happens uncontrollably. Today was the day in your case. Now, since you only saw something that was about to happen moments before instead of hours or days before you most likely can only see events in the immediate future. Nothing in weeks or months, perhaps even hours."

Willa looked away from Dumbledore and around to all of the other faces.

Her eyes met Cedric's and he looked at her with wide eyes. She couldn't believe her parents hadn't told her about this. No wonder her dad had known about the Yule Ball.

"Okay, then," she said getting out of her bed. Still in her silky dress and robe, she blushed after realizing Dumbledore and McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey were in her presence. She awkwardly pulled her robe tighter around her.

"Well, I should probably start studying now," she said. Willa didn't want to make a huge deal out of this.

"Miss Hardcastle, if you wouldn't mind, its probably a good idea to keep you under close supervision for a few days," Dumbledore stated. "Just see how often these visions come. We also don't want you to experience any more pain. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would be more than happy to accomodate you."

"Absolutely, dear," the nurse assured her.

"Alright, I guess that's fine," Willa said sighing. She packed an extra set of clothes and her school things and then she and Cedric followed Madame Pomfrey to the infirmary, Willa still in her pajamas nonetheless. When they arrived Willa was given a separate room. After being settled and in her bed, Cedric went to kiss her when she had another vision. Cedric could tell when he saw Willa's eyes freeze in a stare.

"Don't," Willa told him. And just as she had seen, Madame Pomfrey entered the room.

"Did you have a vision dear?" the older woman asked.

"Yes, but just of you walking to the door that's all."

"And nothing hurts?"

Willa shook her head. "No."

"Alright then. I just brought you some tea Miss Willa."

"Oh thank you, ma'am. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Madame Pomfrey said. "Get some rest now."

"I will," Willa replied. Madame Pomfrey left the room quietly and shut the door behind her. The moment the door clicked shut, Cedric brought himself closer to Willa.

"Now where was I?" he said as he lifted his hand to touch Willa's cheek. Before he kissed her, Willa leaned her head into his touch and closed her eyes as she relished the feel of his skin on her cheek. She then looked up at Cedric and kissed him softly.

"You know," Willa said as she pulled away from Cedric's lips. "I totally expected you to be here before me."

Cedric laughed. "Well that may change in three days time."

Willa playfully slapped Cedric's arm. "Don't say that!" she said as a laugh escaped her. "You know that makes me feel awful!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Cedric laughed. "Hey, I promised you I'd be safe."

Cedric brushed a strand of hair from Willa's face and looked into her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Willa stayed in the in infirmary for a night and over the course of two days had little visions of minor things like someone entering the nurse's office or someone dropping a pen. Nothing exciting. After the two days, Willa was allowed to leave and return to her own room. Lucy accompanied Willa on her way back to the Hufflepuff house. Cedric would have helped her, but Willa had made him go socialize with people other than herself for once.

Back in her usual room, Willa threw herself onto her comfortable bed. She breathed out heavily and smiled.

"I know I haven't been away long but it feels good to be back."

"I'm sure it does. But, I'm assuming you'll be out for the night?"

Willa sat up quickly. She had stupidly forgotten that the final task was tomorrow. A wave of nervousness flooded over her. They were probably saving the worst for last.

"Oh, god the final task is tomorrow." she said. Lucy simply nodded. "What time is it?" Willa asked.

"Uh, 4:30," Lucy said checking her watch.

"Okay, I'm going to go find Cedric."

"He and Ben and a few other of the Quidditch boys went out to fly earlier. You'll probably find them at the field."

Willa thanked her friend and told her she'd see her later.

"No you won't," Lucy replied with a smile. Willa smiled back at her and then grabbing a coat, left the room closing the door behind her. A vision showed Willa where Cedric was and Lucy was right. Cedric and his friends were flying around the Quidditch field brushing up on their skills. When Willa got to the field one of the boys cried out to Cedric,

"Hey Ced! Your girlfriends here!"

On cue, Willa waved from the ground up to the Hufflepuff captain who grinned that grin that made Willa's heart flutter. He zoomed down to her and when he got close enough, Cedric jumped off his broom.

"Hey," he said kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Hi," Willa replied.

"Practice is over guys!" Cedric yelled to his friends.

"Alright Ced, see you later," a couple of them called from the sky before returning to the ground and leaving the field. When they were gone, Cedric looked toward the setting sun and turned back to Willa. Her red hair was shining like a copper penny and her green eyes were sparkling.

"Have you...ever gone flying?" He asked Willa. She grinned at him and shook her head no.

"Come on, then," he said softly to her. Willa slowly got on the broomstick and wrapped her hands around it. Cedric placed one hand on her waist and the other on her hands at the front of the broom. The two slowly began to lift away from the ground. Willa gasped and smiled as her feet left the ground. Soon enough, the two were high in the air and flying gently around with the Hogwarts campus below them.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," she said. Cedric had his chin resting on her shoulder. He smiled.

"I know. Hard to believe these things can hold two people." He looked up at Willa to see her reaction. Willa grinned widely and then burst into laughter.

"Let's get back to earth, shall we?" Cedric whispered to her. Willa sighed, not wanting to come down. She wanted to stay up here with Cedric and never come down. Because up here there was no third task looming over their heads and no one else. Everything revolved around them.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated!!


	10. Promises

Chapter 10

After Cedric put his broom away, he took Willa by the hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"Where are we going now?" Willa jokingly groaned.

"Just follow me," he instructed her. Cedric wanted to just spend as much time with Willa as possible before the next day, and he had something extraordinary planned for this evening. The two walked around the grounds, along the edge of the forest until they came to a private, deserted area just past Hagrid's hut. The sun had just gone down and both knew that their time outside of the school was limited. The full moon illuminated the grounds with a soft silver aura.

"So," Willa spoke softly. To her there was so much to say but it couldn't just all come flooding out. Not yet anyway. She was saving her mental breakdown for the next day. Cedric said nothing but took Willa's hands in his and then brought one to her waist and the other to her cheek. Willa kissed his palm before their lips met in a slow yet passionate kiss. The kiss continued until the two broke apart, their foreheads touching. The breath of each others heated their face in the cool evening air.

"May I ask you something?" Cedric asked her.

"Anything."

Cedric lifted his forehead from hers and held her soft, warm hands in his.

"I'm in love with you, Willa," he told her. "And someday, when we are out of this place, on our own, I'm going to marry you. The minute we graduate, I'm making you mine forever."

"You want to marry me?" Willa asked incredulously, yet quietly.

"Yes."

"Cedric, we're seventeen years old. We're kids."

"Willa," he said lifting her chin so her eyes met his. "I'm not saying get married tomorrow or even next year. I said someday. Which is why," Cedric said as he rummaged through his pants pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"I bought you this." Cedric opened the box and there sat a beautiful ring. A nicely sized pearl sat in the middle in between two tiny diamonds. Willa's jaw dropped. It was gorgeous and yet so simple.

"Its a promise ring," he explained as he slid the ring onto Willa's dainty pale finger.

"Basically I'm telling you I'm going to marry you. But not now." Willa stared up at him in complete awe.

"So...technically, we're engaged to be engaged?" she asked.

"I suppose so, yes," he answered. In an instant, Willa threw her arms around him and crashed her lips to his. He then lifted Willa into his arms and broke away from her.

"I promised I wouldn't ever leave you."

Willa smiled widely and brought her lips back to his.

That night back in Cedric's quarters, Willa and Cedric tried to make their last night together count. Afterwards, the two lay awake in bed, Willa's head resting near Cedric's shoulder. Neither had spoken, yet Willa felt like there were so many things that needed to be said.

"I'm scared Cedric," she murmured to him.

"Me too," he replied. Cedric kissed her hair and then began to stroke it comfortingly. He then sat up, as did Willa.

"It's going be alright though, I promise. I'm going to do the very best I can, and then I'm going to come back to you." He brushed a hand over her cheek.

"The eternal glory and fame would be nice, but none of that matters to me anymore. What matters the most to me now is you."

Willa kissed him, but then began to cry and he instantly noticed.

"Willa, what is it?" He worriedly searched her tear streaked face.

"I just have a really bad feeling about this," she said.

"Willa did you see something?" he asked suddenly pressing.

"No, but, Cedric there's something I haven't told you or anyone else that I need to tell you now." She took Cedric's hands in hers and looked directly into his dazzling grey eyes. He searched her face with a worried expression.

"When I was nine, I had a brother, Henry who was seven." Willa broke into a fond smile and scoffed a laugh. "He meant the world to me." Her smiled then faded. "And one night, me and my family were at home eating dinner. It was peaceful and comfortable like it usually was."

Before Willa continued, her face grew intense and hatred flooded over her previously fond face.

"Then, not to far into the meal, the glass window near our table completely shattered. There was a strong sucking type of wind and I could feel myself being pulled toward something. I blacked out and the next thing I knew I was lying in my bed with a bandage wrapped around my head looking up at my mother and father's scarred and scratched faces. Henry wasn't there. I was later told that it had been Lord Voldemort who had murdered my brother. For no known reason."

Her tears flowed continuously now as she finally choked out a sob and buried her face in Cedric's shoulder. Cedric soothed her, rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth.

"I can't lose another loved one like that Cedric," she said looking at his face. "I just can't. I can't lose you. I just don't know what I would do with myself."

"Willa, I've told you, I'm never leaving you."

"I know Cedric, but I just feel like something bad is going to happen tomorrow."

Cedric stared directly and firmly into Willa's green eyes.

"Willa, I swear to you, I will do whatever I can to stay out of harms way and come back to you safely."

Willa pulled Cedric into her arms and held him close. She really did not feel good about any of this and she didn't know why. At least she had stopped crying. The couple then quickly fell into a deep slumber. A much needed one.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Willa and Cedric awoke the following morning by fast paced knocking on Cedric's door.

"Ugh, who could that possibly be?" Cedric groaned.

A bumbling voice then sounded from behind the door.

"Cedric my boy? Are you there?"

Cedric and Willa both jumped at the sound of the voice.

"My father!" Cedric said in a hushed, panicked voice.

The two jumped out of bed.

"Where do I go?" Willa asked. Cedric looked around his room quickly for somewhere to stash his barely naked girlfriend.

"Oh! In here, get in the closet!" Willa scurried over and into Cedric's dark closet.

"Don't go anywhere," Cedric joked. Willa giggled.

"I assure you I won't."

Cedric closed the doors and the proceeded to put pants and a shirt on, all the while his father still tapping on the door.

"I'm coming dad!" he yelled. As soon as he was dressed, Cedric opened the door. His father stood there proudly and pulled his son into a bear hug.

"Cedric, my boy," Amos Diggory said as he embraced his son.

"Dad," Cedric replied in return. They released their hug.

"Today's the big day, eh?" Amos said slapping his son on the back.

"Yeah," Cedric said, a nervous laugh escaping him.

"Well no need to worry. You'll be bloody fantastic, Ceddy."

In the closet Willa held back a laugh when she heard Mr. Diggory call Cedric "Ceddy".

"Thanks, Dad"

The two continued to talk for a couple of minutes about Cedric's grades, the previous tasks, and about the Yule Ball. Amos would recall his years at Hogwarts every time Cedric would mention something about the school. Willa enjoyed his stories as she listened.

"So when do I get to meet this wonderful new girlfriend of yours?" Amos asked Cedric. Inside the closet Willa's eyes widened. She had no idea that Cedric had told his father about her.

Cedric smiled and blushed.

"Soon, dad."

"You seem nervous, son," Amos said.

"You think?" Cedric replied sarcastically.

"Like I said, you'll be fine. The Diggory men always know how to take a bull by the horns eh?"

Cedric laughed. "Yeah, Dad."

"Well seeing as how you aren't in a particularly chatty mood at the moment, I will let you be."

"Alright," said Cedric. "I'll bring Willa down to meet you if there's time. I have to be at the stadium by two."

"Sounds great son," Amos said hugging Cedric again before leaving the room. As soon as he was gone, Cedric went over to the closet and opened the door.

"Hi Ceddy," Willa greeted him with a smile. Cedric groaned and pulled her out of the closet before taking her and entwining his fingers with hers.

"Please don't call me that." Willa laughed.

"Why not? It's cute!"

"Because I like how you say 'Cedric'. Its nice."

"Okay then. Cedric it is."

Willa took his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

"I'm going to get dressed," she told him. I'll meet you in the common room in... Thirty minutes?"

"Perfect," Cedric replied.

"'kay. See you."

"See ya."

Willa went up to her room and got into regular clothes; jeans, a plum colored top and a multi colored scarf. Today her hair fell in soft, shiny waves. She didn't bother with makeup. She slid on black converses and grabbed a light jacket before leaving the room once more.

Cedric was, as usual, already waiting for her. He was in his Hufflepuff warm up suit and had his wand his pocket. As she approached him, Willa had a vision of Mr. Diggory sitting at a bench in the courtyard.

"Your dad is in the courtyard," she informed him.

"Shall we meet him?" he asked her as Cedric took her hand in his. Will nodded.

"C'mon," Cedric said tugging her arm gently. "Let's go."

Haha I had no idea when to end this chapter so I just ended it here. Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!!

-TheatrePirate


	11. The Third Task

Note: I do not own the Dumbledore quote or any of the Harry Potter characters!

On with Chapter 11!!

Chapter 11- The Third Task

On the way to the courtyard, Cedric and Willa had been deep in conversation, completely oblivious to the people around them. Cedric got a few slaps on the back by kids and several cheers as he passed by everyone already on their way to the stadium. Cedric smiled and nodded, thanking everyone for their support. As they continued to talk, Willa happened to accidentally walk straight into Professor Moody. As she collided with the large man, Moody grabbed her arm to stop her from falling. When he grabbed the girls' arm, he noticed the ring on Willa's left ring finger.

"Oh Professor! I'm terribly sorry!"

"Not a problem, Miss Hardcastle." Moody, still clutching Willa's lower arm, brought it closer to his face and examined the ring with his wandering mechanical eye. Willa looked up at his hard face with an almost scared expression. Cedric stared at Moody with big eyes as well.

"Nice ring, Mr. Diggory," Moody said letting his tight grip on Willa's arm loose. Cedric cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Thank you, sir."

"Good luck today, laddie. Good day Miss Hardcastle." And with that, he took a drink from a bottle he held close to him and then disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Cedric asked.

"I dunno. Why does he always do stuff like that? First asking you about me, now staring at my ring. Why can't he just mind his own business?" Willa asked, annoyed.

"You've got me," Cedric replied. Suddenly, Amos' voice rang out. He was calling to Cedric and motioning for them to come over to him. The couple walked across the courtyard lawn to Cedric's father.

"Willa my dear, delighted to finally meet you." Amos, Cedric and Willa stood in the deserted courtyard as Amos pulled Willa into a giant hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's a pleasure," Willa replied after Amos had let her go.

"Cedric has told me so much about you, my dear, I feel as though I've known you for quite some time."

Willa laughed. "Well I'm flattered that he has spoken quite highly of me."

Cedric took Willa's hand in his. As he did so, Harry walked past the three.

"Well hello again Harry!" Amos said.

"Hello Mr. Diggory, Cedric, Willa," Harry replied.

"On your way to the stadium, I presume?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, we are supposed to be there in about fifteen minutes," Harry informed him.

"Alright, we should probably be getting along then," Cedric suggested. Willa and Amos agreed with him and the two said goodbye and good luck to Harry. Cedric knew he would see Harry again shortly.

The walk to the stadium was quiet. No one really spoke. Cedric walked with his hand tightly in Willa's. When they arrived at the stadium, the three walked underneath the stands and Amos turned to Cedric and Willa.

"Well, I will let you two be alone for a moment. I won't intrude," he promised.

"Thank you," the two said simultaneously. Amos walked out of sight and Cedric and Willa were left alone. The Hogwarts March began to play and the chatter from the crowd filled the air. It sounded like a rumble from below the stands. Willa and Cedric were completely alone. A white tent- like curtain fell gently on every side of them probably for general privacy of the champions. Cedric pulled Willa close. She rested her head on his chest and could hear the soft rhythm of his heartbeat. He stroked her wavy hair and kissed along her jaw line. They stood there for a moment or two in complete silence, in the safety of each other's arms.

"Don't do it," Willa finally said in barely a whisper. Cedric chuckled.

"I wish," he replied kissing her forehead.

"No, really," Willa said looking up at him. "You said the fame and glory didn't matter anymore."

"I know, but Willa, it's a rule. I can't stop now."

Willa backed away from him.

"Wait, so, are you saying you wouldn't even have the guts to say you wanted out? Cedric you battled a dragon for Christ's sake! And you can't even speak up for yourself?"

"Willa you don't understand. It's complicated!"

Willa's mouth dropped in anger.

"You don't think I understand any of this? Are you joking?"

"Willa, listen to everyone up they're cheering for me, rooting for me. I'm a hero to them. My father is here. All of my relatives and friends are rooting for me. You're rooting for me. I can't just back down now. Not when I know that people are believing in and counting on me!"

Willa glared at him.

"No one is going to love you any less if you drop out," she pleaded with him.

"Well maybe I actually want to prove to myself that I can do this. Is that so wrong, Willa?" he yelled at her.

"It's selfish."

"Oh, I'm being selfish?" Cedric said incredulously.

"Well at least I care about your wellbeing!"

"You don't seem to care much about what I want!" Cedric spat back.

The two stood several feet part glaring at each other. Each thought the other was completely out of line to have the gall nerve. Both breathed heavily.

"Fine," Willa spat. "Go have the time of your life," she said sarcastically.

"Fine!" Cedric yelled back and turned to walk away.

Willa turned her back to walk the other way and brought her hands up to her head and covered her forehead. She felt awful. How could she have started that? She was being completely ridiculous. There was no way she was going to let a fight be their potentially last moment together.

"Ugh! What am I doing?!" she angrily asked herself.

Willa turned around to face Cedric who was now a couple yards away. Willa swallowed hard and began to sprint toward Cedric.

Cedric, who also felt like a bloody idiot, was about to enter the champion's quarters when he heard the fast pace of feet hitting the ground from behind him. He turned to find Willa about to crash into him.

And she did. Willa leapt straight into Cedric's arms, crashing her lips to his. She wrapped her legs around his torso and ran her fingers through his thick hair. Cedric kissed her back passionately. When they stopped kissing, Willa let her lips linger on his for a moment before breaking apart.

"Willa," Cedric breathed. Willa grinned.

"I wasn't about to let our first fight be our last moment together."

"Good choice," said Cedric with a smile. "This was better." He kissed her again and brushed her cheek with his open hand before setting her on the ground.

"Be safe," she said quietly, their foreheads touching.

"I will. I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she whispered.

With one more kiss, he was gone. Willa stood alone under the stands, the march still playing on. The kiss from her true love still tingled upon her lips. She brought her fingers up to them and felt where his lips had met hers so many times before. Willa smiled as she felt her lips. She knew he could do it. He was going to be a hero.

Willa made her way back up to the stands. She searched the crowd for Lucy and Ben among the Hufflepuff fans. They stood near Iris and Marie as well as Ben and Cedric's friends Marcus and Graham. Lucy waved excitedly to her and Willa waved back and made her way over to them.

"Hello Willa," the girls' all said in unison with Graham and Ben's low voices also greeting her.

"Hello everyone," she replied as she squeezed in between Lucy and Iris. Lucy turned to her friend.

"You seem surprisingly optimistic," she remarked.

"Yeah, I dunno, I just know he'll do brilliantly."

"It's good you're so optimistic. I'd be worried sick if I were you," Lucy told her. Willa shrugged and turned her attention to the arena. As Willa then brought her left hand up to her face to move a piece of hair out of her eyes, Lucy noticed the ring.

"What is that?" she asked, grabbing Willa's wrist. Willa tore her hand away quickly.

"Just a ring," she defended herself. Lucy said nothing and turned back to the arena, smirking to herself.

Under the stands, Cedric and his father stood in silence. Cedric was beyond nervous. Everything he had worked for culminated in his performance in this final task. He couldn't blow it now. Not when he had gotten this far.

Harry, who had been standing alone, watched Cedric. He seemed deep in thought, probably about the task and Willa. Harry couldn't imagine having to risk something so precious as a first love. Harry's mind quickly flashed to Cho and he tried to imagine what it would be like to never see her again. Harry slowly walked over to Cedric.

"Hey Cedric."

"Hey, Harry," Cedric replied.

"Nervous?" Harry asked.

Cedric scoffed. "Yeah, a bit."

"Me too." There was a silence.

"Um, I was just going to say good luck and that I've got your back," Harry said. Cedric stood up and grinned slightly.

"Thanks, man. Same to you. We have to represent this school together."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

At that moment, Fleur, Krum, Cedric and Harry were told to line up. They were instructed to run out to the field one at a time. Cedric stood in front of Harry with his father who squeezed Cedric's shoulder. After Fleur and Krum had made their entrances, it was Cedric's turn. He took a breath, put on a happy face and ran out of the tent and into the circular stadium slightly behind his father who was doing a little more that just showing off his son.

As Cedric entered, the fans erupted into cheers and applause. Willa and Lucy and their friends cheered the loudest no doubt. After Cedric came Harry and then all of the champions huddled around Dumbledore.

"In the maze you'll find not dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh find the cup if you can, but be very weary you could just lose yourselves along the way."

Cedric swallowed hard. This didn't sound like the other tasks. He looked at Harry who nervously looked back. After they all broke the huddle, each champion stood before one entrance and prepared to begin. As Filch fired the cannon, Cedric turned once more to the crowd, looking for Willa's face. He found it instantly; her hair was a dead giveaway. He smiled at her and she smiled back before he entered the maze and an assortment of shrubs and tree closed the maze off. The crowd's cheers died down as soon as everyone realized they would be waiting for sometime.

As soon as Cedric was encased in the maze, it was dead quiet. He was completely alone. Cautiously, Cedric stepped forward and began to make his way through the maze. At every twist and turn, Cedric couldn't help but notice his own personality shift. It was like he had no control over it; it just happened. He grew more aggressive and angry, thinking that he needed to win, thinking that he was the best.

After minutes of running past shifting and closing bushes, Cedric ran into Harry as well as Viktor. After zapping Viktor, Harry began yelling at Cedric to stop. Cedric angrily pushed Harry aside only then to be entangled in an enchanted tree or bush. As he struggled, Harry zapped the vines away with his wand and Cedric finally began to come back to his own self.

"You know for a moment there I thought you were going to let it get me," Cedric said panting.

"For a moment so did I," Harry responded.

"Some game, huh?"

"Some game."

The wind then began to pick up again, indicating a change in the plant life again. The cup lay just several yards away and Cedric turned to Harry,

"Go! Take it! You saved me!" Cedric pleaded. Harry looked at the cup and then back to Cedric.

"Together. On three. One, two, three!"

Cedric and Harry sprinted toward the cup and grabbed it at the same time. With a flash of luminescent blue, they were transported out of the maze and into a quiet and ominous graveyard.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

By this time, everyone in the stands was bored out of their minds. Willa sat resting her head on Lucy's shoulder, worrying about Cedric. It had been a couple of hours and no one had returned with the cup yet. All of a sudden, Willa's head shot up off of Lucy's shoulder.

"Willa?" Lucy asked, turning to look at her best friend.

Willa saw some sort of graveyard. It was dark and foggy with statues and mossy trees. She then saw the silhouettes of four people. Cedric, Harry who was struggling in pain pressed up against and trapped behind some sort of statue. There was a horrid looking short man and then him. Voldemort. The last thing she saw was Cedric holding his wand in front of him in self-defense and then a flash of green light and Cedric's stunned eyes. Her vision subsided and Willa's mouth dropped in complete horror. No, this couldn't be happening.

"Willa!" Lucy yelled to her firmly, trying to get her attention.

"Oh my god," was what Willa could barely say. To Lucy she looked severely panicked and in shock. Willa began breathing heavily but stood up instantly and ran down to the field to find Dumbledore.

"Professor! Professor!" she called to him as she entered the grounds of the stadium. The older professor turned as did Moody, McGonagall, Hagrid, and the two visiting school's headmasters.

"Miss Hardcastle, please, you cannot be down here."

"Professor please just listen I had a vision. Its about Cedric and Harry. I-"

Professor Moody cut her off.

"Miss Hardcastle, there is positively nothing within that maze that can harm any student if that is what you are implying."

"But, but I saw them. I swear, sir," she pleaded to Albus. "I saw them, they're in trouble!"

Professor Moody grabbed her arm forcefully.

"Willa," he said sternly. "They are fine. Get back to your seat."

Willa looked at all the teacher's faces, silently pleading to any one of them to say something, anything, that would help defend her. No one said a word. She looked up at Moody who strangely flicked his tongue like a snake. She strongly ripped her arm away from him and glanced at all the teachers once more before returning, defeated, to the stands.

"Are you all right?" Ben asked her.

"Willa, you're as pale as a ghost," Lucy remarked.

Willa said nothing, just stared into nothingness. How could no one believe her? Not even Dumbledore?

It wasn't long before, like Willa had assumed, the crowd saw Harry return to the stadium with a motionless Cedric hanging limp over Harry's shoulder.

A/N- Muahahaha!! Cliffhanger!! Will Cedric live or die? You better review quickly so I can get to the next chapter!

~TheatrePirate


	12. At Home

Thanks to all reviewers!!!

Chapter 12- At Home

Willa had forgotten how it felt; the moment you realize you've lost someone you love. The instant shock, the slight drop of the mouth, the inevitable tears that would just start without you having to even try. You forget where you are, and the people around you and you're just lost in the blackness of your own mind, the nothingness; you don't know what to think. Your mind is either not moving, or moving too fast.

In an instant, Willa was in the ring once again, kneeling by Cedric's lifeless body, Amos by her side. His face was covered in smeared dirt and wounds some of which still oozed blood. Willa covered her mouth with a hand. He looked absolutely horrid. The students in the stands were dead silent at first but began to scream and gasp in shock of what they realized they were seeing.

"Cedric!" she screamed frantically. "Cedric!"

"That's my son! My son!" Amos cried.

"I don't think he's dead," Harry said breathlessly and frantically. He seemed to have been crying. "He's either frozen or unconscious."

Professor Moody came out of nowhere and tried to pull Willa from the ground and away from Cedric. She yelped a scram and struggled within his firm grasp.

"Miss Hardcastle, you are not to be here!" he yelled at her.

"Alastor!" Dumbledore shouted. "Let her go. She has every right to be here."

Moody let go of the shaking Willa who dropped to her knees again.

The news that he was not dead had no effect on Amos or Willa. To them, he was not responding to anything and his eyes looked petrified. Upon this news from Harry, the professors called urgently for Madame Pomfrey. In a flash, she was at Cedric's side with several other nurses all ready to assist in any way they could. Cedric was put on a stretcher and wheeled off with Willa and Amos following.

Cedric was placed in a hospital bed and instantly surrounded by the same several nurses. Amos and Willa were torn away from Cedric and told to stay outside of the room and out of the way. By this point Willa's tears flowed continuously and Amos cried silently with tears slowly falling down his cheeks. They stood together outside of the room for an hour or two in silence. Every once and a while Willa would choke out a sob and lean into Amos who would try to do the best he could to comfort her; rubbing her shoulder, hugging her, fatherly things.

Willa felt like her whole world had been shattered. She saw this coming and yet no one had believed her. She couldn't understand why. This whole year and this whole tournament had seemed insane to her and right before it all could have come to an end, it still wasn't over. All the anxiety and stress were still present.

"Mr. Diggory, Miss Willa," Madame Pomfrey said quietly as she stood outside the door to the infirmary. Willa and Amos stood immediately as she walked over to them. Madame Pomfrey instantly noticed the bloodshot and splotchy eyes of Willa's, and Amos's bright pink face and furrowed brow.

"I'm so very sorry you've had to wait some time," she said.

"It's alright," said Amos sullenly.

"Cedric is very unconscious and his heartbeat is rather slow. I wish I was able to tell you what caused all of this but sadly, all I can tell you is that it seems he will be unconscious for a while. You may see him now if you wish."

Willa's stomach churned. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle seeing Cedric this way. Madame Pomfrey saw Willa's nervous look and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright dearie," she said soothingly. "It just looks like he is sleeping."

Willa nodded and looked at Amos. Amos returned the look and then looked back to the nurse.

"We'd like to see him," he said.

"Right this way," she instructed.

Willa and Amos were led into the infirmary and into the same private room Willa had been placed in just about a week earlier.

"You can take as much time as you'd like," Pomfrey said to the two of them. Amos thanked her and she left the room. It was dark; the sun had seemed to just set and the brightness of the full moon filled Cedric's room.

What surprised Willa was that Cedric looked so peaceful. He had tubes coming out of his arm and tubes providing air in his nose and yet she wasn't frightened. She brushed a finger across his cheek and gasped quietly. He was so pale and cold that Willa didn't understand how he really wasn't dead. She didn't know what to say and neither did Amos. They just sat there, staring at the boy who meant the world to the both of them; who was always so full of life, smiling, laughing and caring. To Willa, the boy who could make her fly, the boy who so many months ago saw her in the owl shop and who since then had cast his own spell all over her. The boy who loved her unconditionally. He looked so peaceful and yet so helpless.

Amos thought of the memories, every moment in his childhood to this day. He was the ever-loyal son, the loving and respectful son who did nothing but bring joy and pride to the Diggory family.

He then looked across to Willa who was stroking Cedric's cheek and hand one at a time, her eyes filling with tears and every so often one gently falling down her face. Here was this sweet young girl he barely knew, who was completely and utterly in love with his son and he with her. There was no doubt in his mind about that. Suddenly, Willa looked up at Amos, her face extremely pained.

"I tried," she whispered. "I tried to save him."

"Willa dear, he's not killed."

"I know but I saw it happen. I knew Cedric and Harry were in trouble. I saw it."

Amos looked at her, confused.

"You saw it?" he asked.

"I'm psychic, Mr. Diggory." Willa watched his jaw slightly drop.

"I told Dumbledore," she continued. "I told every one of those teachers and not one of them believed me."

"Is that true?" Amos asked. Willa nodded.

"That doesn't sound like Albus," he said quietly. Willa shrugged.

"I could have prevented all of this," she said staring at Cedric. Amos walked over to where Willa was sitting and took both of her hands, pulling her up from the chair.

"Listen to me, my dear," he started. "None of this is your fault. You did what you knew was right. That's all you could do."

Willa didn't say anything but tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm going to go talk to Albus," he said letting go of Willa's hands. "I'll leave you two alone. I trust you with his well-being." Amos winked at her, grabbed his jacket and opened the door.

"Goodnight, Willa. I'll see you in the morning."

And with that, he was out of the room and Willa stood in the dead silence and darkness. There was no light except for the moon, and the only light available in the hospital room was a tiny candle that remained unlit.

Willa looked at Cedric and watched his chest rise and fall with each shallow breath. She glided her ivory hand across Cedric's forehead and cheek, hoping that maybe her touch would make him stir, but to no avail. Willa yawned and looked at the clock in the room. It was ten-thirty at night and she was exhausted. Eying the bed, Willa took of her shoes and slowly and carefully slid into the hospital bed next to Cedric and under his blanket. She placed her hand on his chest and snuggled up next to him. She might as well lie down and get some rest while keeping Cedric warm at the same time. In an instant she was asleep and felt at home. Even while in a hospital bed.

A/N- I didn't kill him!! I know this chapter wasn't as long as the others but I didn't want to keep everyone in suspense for too long haha.

Reviews are kindly appreciated!!

~TheatrePirate


	13. The Best Life Can Offer

I apologize for the absence of Cedric in this chapter!!

Chapter 13- The Best Life Can Offer

Willa awoke the next morning to sunlight beaming through the window of Cedric's private room. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and propped herself up on an elbow to look at Cedric. He was still in a coma and his breathing was still shallow. Before she could bend over to kiss his cheek, Madame Pomfrey and Amos burst through the door of the room.

"Good morning dearie," Madame Pomfrey said cheerily.

"Good morning Willa," Amos said.

"Morning," Willa replied groggily.

"Any improvements?" Amos asked.

Willa quickly jumped out of Cedric's bed before the nurse began her examination. Madame Pomfrey quickly checked Cedric over and turned back to Amos.

"He doesn't seem to have improved much," she announced. Amos and Willa frowned and Pomfrey noticed their change in demeanor.

"Don't worry," she told them. "When someone is traumatized or becomes unresponsive due to entire body shock it usually takes days for the patient to regain consciousness."

Days? Willa couldn't wait days. She couldn't even wait minutes. She needed to feel the warmth from his body around her again, instead of the coolness of it. She needed to press her lips to his and have him kiss back. Willa felt her bottom lip begin to quiver but held back the tears. She needed to be strong.

"Thank you Madame," Amos said as the woman left. After she did so, Amos turned to Willa.

"Did you sleep well dear?" he asked her.

"I did," she replied.

"That's good."

"I'll leave you alone with Cedric," Willa told him. "I had him all to myself last night," she said with a lightly scoffed laugh. Amos smiled at her. "You deserve some time with him too."

"Thank you my dear." Willa nodded and opened the door.

"I'll be back later," she said. Amos nodded and told her he'd see her then. Willa left the room and shut the door behind her.

As Willa walked to the Hufflepuff house she received plenty of stares from other students and knew exactly what they all were thinking: what happened to Cedric? Was he dead or not? Willa didn't acknowledge any of them and just kept walking.

It was like Lucy, Ben, and the entire Hufflepuff house had been waiting for her. When she arrived at the common room, Lucy got out of her chair as did several other students. They all rushed over to her and crowded around her.

"Willa!" Lucy said pulling her friend into a comforting hug. "How is he?" she asked in a hushed tone, speaking on behalf of everyone in the room.

"He's fine. Unconscious but fine," Willa reported. Sighs of relief filled the air, but Lucy still stared intently at her friend.

"What happened to him, Willa?" Ben approached her and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"I don't know," Willa replied. She shrugged. "I wish I could tell you, all of you, but I know nothing."

Still no one said a word. Willa felt extremely uncomfortable and shifted in the place where she stood. She knew that, try as hard as she might, she would not find comfort alone in her bed in the stillness her room. She would just want Cedric right there beside her. Instead she decided to go for a walk. She told Lucy and Ben that she was going to go spend some time by herself and they nodded and let her go.

Willa walked all over the Hogwarts grounds just reflecting on the past year. She walked past the Quidditch field, through outer edge of the forest to the place where he promised to spend his life with her. Willa could have sworn she felt his soft touch on her cheek, her shoulders, and her waist. She could feel his lips on her neck, her jaw line and eventually her lips. But it was only the mild gusts of wind. Turning her face into the wind, her wild red hair blew gently and she took a deep breath in. It was that one breath of air that separated hundreds of other people from their loved ones. Harry from his parents, Willa from Henry, and possibly Willa from Cedric. But that's how life is; one breath away from the inevitable.

Willa wasn't going to cry and she didn't. She wrapped her sweater tighter around her and turned to walk back to the school. When Willa arrived back at the infirmary, Harry was sitting alone on a bench outside of Cedric's room. He noticed her and sat up out of his slouch.

"Willa," he greeted her.

"Hey Harry," she replied. She sat down next to him.

"How are you?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, a little worried but mostly fine. Yourself?"

"Good."

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Uh, just a few scratches and bruises," he said lifting up his arm where there was a large white bandage near his wrist. It must have been a huge gash Willa thought.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Willa set her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, staring at the ground. After a moment she

"What happened Harry?" she asked, her voice in a pleading whisper. Harry turned himself toward her and took a deep breath out, he wasn't sure he wanted to re-live the ordeal never mind tell Willa.

"Harry, I'm not stupid. I know what happened in that maze was not an accident. I saw it."

"You saw it?"

"It's a long story. But never mind that. Harry, please. I want to know." Her green eyes pleaded with him.

"Alright," he began. "We were in the maze and at one point, we all were in the same place. Krum was bewitched and attacking Cedric, he had already attacked Fleur who gotten pulled under one of the bushes. Krum backed off and then Cedric and I saw the glow from the cup several yards away. We began to run and Cedric kept pushing me until he tripped and fell. These roots and vines started to wrap themselves all over him. I had to decide if I was going to save him or leave him. I killed the weeds and roots and helped him up. We began to run again and when we got to the cup, we decided to grab it together, but when we did, it transported us to a graveyard."

Willa stared at him. "The cup was a port key?" Harry nodded.

"I had been there before. I knew something wasn't right. I told Cedric to get back to the cup but it was too late. Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew if you will, came out of nowhere. In his hands was Lord Voldemort, barely alive. Voldemort told him to kill the spare and as soon as I heard the word come out of his mouth, I don't even know how I did it, but I interceded the curse and blocked Cedric. I knew he wasn't sure if he was dead or not because he was knocked backwards and landed harshly on his back. I thought I had failed, that he was dead. Voldemort did too."

It was silent. Willa stared at nothing, playing the story over and over again in her head, picturing the scene like a movie in her mind.

"He's back," she said simply. Harry nodded.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Willa, I think there was a reason behind Voldemort wanting to kill Cedric."

Willa looked at Harry and furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?"

"You survived an attack, Willa. Your parents survived. Your family hides this secret from the entire Wizarding World and Voldemort doesn't want it to be a secret. He wants everyone to know about him. He wants to take even more away from you. By killing Cedric, someone you love, you would have been haunted by his memories. It's what I'm living with right now. Voldemort knows how you are, how you live, just like he knows me. He wants to take loved ones away from people. He takes pleasure in it."

Willa, for some odd reason, thought back about Professor Moody. He had acted extremely strange towards her this past year.

"Does Moody have anything to do with this," she asked.

"Barty Crouch Jr., son of Bartimous Crouch and death eater, was using pollyjuice potion to disguise himself as Moody to get to the core of Hogwarts."

It all made sense now. Moody asking Cedric about their relationship, Moody staring at her ring, Moody tearing Willa away from Cedric at the arena. Of course. He had been spying on them.

"No one is going to believe you," she finally warned him. "About Voldemort. Even if Cedric backs you up on it, the Ministry will refuse to accept it."

"Well if they don't believe us, we'll have to make them," Harry said firmly.

"Yeah, we'll make them." She grinned slightly. "Harry you saved Cedric.

I don't know where to begin thanking you." Willa pulled Harry into a hug.

"You've done something extraordinary, Harry," Willa said letting go of him. "You saved Cedric and my sanity," she said with a laugh. "Thank you."

Harry smiled. "Your welcome."

At that moment, Amos and Dumbledore emerged from Cedric's room. Harry and Willa immediately stood up. When Dumbledore saw Willa his eyes widened.

"Ah, Willa," he said to her.

"Professor," she replied.

"My dear, I would just like to say, on behalf of all the teaching staff, that we are profusely sorry for not taking your warning into consideration. It is our duty to listen to students and we have all failed miserably in doing so this time."

"It's fine," Willa assured him. "I know you all mean well."

Dumbledore smiled at her. He wasn't fully convinced but decided to let it go for now.

"Well, I best be off. Students and professors are going to want to know what has happened. Willa I would like to speak with you once more before classes commence."

Willa nodded. "Of course, sir."

"Good girl," he said winking at her. Willa smiled.

"I'll talk to you later Amos. Let me know if he is making any progress."

"Will do, Albus."

The old man nodded to everyone and left. Harry cleared his throat.

"I should be going too," he announced. "I just came by to see how everyone was coping."

"Thank you, Harry," Amos said hugging Harry. "If it hadn't been for you Cedric would be dead now."

"Anything for a friend," Harry replied.

"Bye Harry," Willa said as Harry began to walk out of the infirmary.

"Bye," he said in return and was then out of sight.

Amos and Willa walked back into Cedric's room and sat down next to each other. Willa fiddled with Cedric's ring that sat on her finger. Amos glanced downward, saw the ring and smiled to himself.

"I haven't had much experience with women," he stated almost proudly.

Willa looked up at Amos. She was surprised at his sudden change in mood and surprised at the randomness of what he had just said.

"Excuse me?" she asked inquisitively. Amos turned his head toward her and grinned.

"I mean aside from Cedric's mother, of course. She is the only woman I've ever loved and the only woman I will ever love. We've been married twenty-five years now and I can't imagine sharing my life with anyone else."

"That's really amazing," Willa replied. "I'm sure plenty of couples pray for that sort of thing."

"Willa my dear," Amos said taking her hands. "I know that what you and Cedric have is special. I know from the letters he sends me, the way he looks at you, the way you look at him. It reminds me of Cedric's mother and myself. Willa, I want you to know that all I want for my son is the very best that life can offer him. And I know that you, my dear, are the best thing life has given to him. I've never seen him happier than he is now with you. Willa, you are a part of our family now and I wish the very best for the both of you."

Willa wiped away tiny tears that streaked down both cheeks. This man cared so much for her and had only known her for two days. She was so compelled by his blessing that she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you so much," she said in a whisper. "You have no idea how much that means to me." Amos smiled.

"I think I may have an idea," he replied.

Willa giggled and continued to wipe tears away.

"Well, I think I might leave you two alone for a while. You need it. Talk to him Willa. It may do him some good."

He stood as did Willa and she hugged and thanked him once again before he left. When he did, Willa turned and stared at the still sleeping Cedric. She walked slowly over to his bed and sat down in the chair next to it and took his hand.

"Hey," she began, her voice barely above a whisper.

A/N- Alright, I know, awkward place to stop but I needed to get the chapter over with. Way too much conversation and no Cedric! The next chapter will be much more exciting, I promise! And this is only the beginning of Willa's speech.

Love to all reviewers!! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story!!


	14. The Right Life

Hi! Just confirming that I don't the GoF plot or any of the characters. Even though I wish I had a guy like Cedric in my life ;)

My inspiration for this chapter was the piano solo "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma. Enjoy!

Chapter 14- The Right Life

Willa knew exactly what she wanted to say. Forming the words, however, proved to be much more difficult. She wasn't even sure that words could describe what this year had done to her. What it had meant to her.

"Cedric," she said. "Um, this is kind of weird," Willa joked with a laugh. "I'm not used to one sided conversations. And, I'm pretty sure that I don't want to have one ever again."

She paused for a moment. This wasn't going in the direction she had planned it to. Willa took Cedric's hand in hers and ran her fingers across it. It felt considerably warmer.

"I miss you. I know it's only been, like, two and a half days but I miss you. Not hearing your voice is so frustrating. I'm just not used to it. I'm not used to waking up in the morning to not find your eyes on me. Not holding my hand, not holding all of me. Not smiling at me. Cedric, I swear if you don't wake up soon I'm going to go mad. You've made this year incredible, Ced. You've given me something that I never thought I would have. And I don't want lose that. Not now. Not when all of this has happened to us in such a short period of time. You can't just give up on me. On what we have and what's in our future together."

She paused to sniffle and wipe away tears that silently flowed.

"And I know you have the strength to not let go. Because you believed in us. As a team, and as best friends. And if this doesn't end the way I'd like it to, know I will always love you Cedric. No matter what. I will never forget what we had and how we always had each other. How I had you, and how you had me. That's all that matters. And Cedric Diggory, I will love you until the day I die. I'll die knowing I loved exceptionally well. I can't ask for anymore than that."

Willa was finished. She slowly rested her forehead on Cedric's hand. And for a moment or two it was completely still. Then, as if by magic, Willa felt the slightest movement of a finger in her hand and on he forehead. She instantly sat up and stared at him, her eyes red from crying. She felt a tighter grip on her hand now and a smile began to grow on her face.

"Cedric?" she asked.

Cedric felt so groggy he didn't even know what he was doing or where he was. But the perpetual blackness that he used to see grew lighter and he could now see the blurry sunlight in his room. He could see a blurry mass of red above him and green eyes that soon came into focus. He knew where he was now and who was with him.

Willa watched him slowly open his eyes and waited to see if he would say anything. He squinted at the sunlight hitting his face.

"Willa," he croaked. Willa breathed a huge sigh of relief and her tears started up again. This time however, they were tears of joy.

"Oh Cedric," she said grabbing him by both sides of his face and kissing him. Finally he kissed back. It was so soft and yet so much passion was behind it.

"Oh my god," she said breathlessly. "You're awake."

Cedric smiled weakly. "Yeah, I am."

"I can't believe that worked. You heard what I said."

"Every word." Cedric reached up to touch Willa's cheek. When Willa felt his touch she melted inside. She missed that feeling. Willa reached up and held his hand there.

"You look so beautiful," he told her, his voice still groggy. Willa smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Oh please, Willa, I probably look awful."

"Well, that's a lie," Willa replied. "I'm going to get your father and Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey." As she got up, Cedric grabbed her hand.

"Please don't. Not yet anyway. I just want to be alone with you a little while longer."

Willa smiled and pulled his arm away.

"We'll have plenty of time later. Your father and Dumbledore are more important right now. I'll be right back."

She quickly kissed him and left the room. Once outside, she grinned widely to herself and then, with a burst of energy, jumped high into the air. She couldn't be happier at this very moment. She then sprinted out of the infirmary and started to sprint down the hall. Kids gave her odd looks as she did so; it wasn't every day that students ran down the hallways at about sixty miles and hour.

Willa ran to Dumbledore's office and started banging on the gate that blocked off his quarters from the long winding hallway.

"Professor!" she yelled excitedly. "Madame!"

Inside, Dumbledore, Amos and the professors heard the banging and rushed to the gate to find a panting, smiling Willa clinging onto the bars.

"Willa, my dear, what's all this commotion for?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's awake! Cedric's awake!" she announced.

Every person in the room let out a sigh of relief and smiles filled each face. Amos broke into tears as Professor Dumbledore opened the gate. Madame Pomfrey took off immediately followed by Amos who took Willa into a giant embrace.

"Thank heavens," he said whispering to her. The two then followed everyone else back to the infirmary. Cedric was sitting alone is his room when the door burst open only to allow a large group of professors to pile in. Willa, Amos, Professor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall were all staring at the boy. Cedric looked at Willa and raised his eyebrows. He expected just his father and Madame Pomfrey. Willa shrugged and smiled as Amos hugged his son and Madame Pomfrey flooded him with questions. The two professors stood there silently listening to Cedric's answers. When the nurse finished inspecting him and after she finished taping the bandage for the sprained wrist Cedric informed her of, Madame Pomfrey left stating that if Cedric felt strong enough, he would be allowed to return to Hufflepuff the next day. After the woman was gone, Dumbledore and McGonagall wanted to speak with Cedric about what had happened in the maze. Willa felt like none of this was her business and thought she might as well leave.

"I'm just going to go get a snack or-"

"No Willa," said Professor Dumbledore firmly. "You should hear this too. Even if Harry has already told you everything."

Willa moved away from the door

"Harry told me everything already as well," Dumbledore said.

"What actually happened?" Cedric asked. Willa sat down in a chair next to Cedric's bed and took his hand.

"Well, the cup was a port key which transported you and Harry to a graveyard and into the hideout of Lord Voldemort. He tried to kill you Cedric. If it hadn't been for Mr. Potter you would be dead."

Willa squeezed Cedric's hand. She could tell he was shocked at this but he took it well.

"Due to these circumstances, the faculty, Minerva and myself have come to the decision that the only way to protect our students as well as our visitors is to tell each and every one of them the truth. That Voldemort has returned."

Willa and Cedric looked at each other. They each knew in their mind that Dumbledore was right. Every student was entitled to knowing precisely what happened inside that maze.

"When will you tell them?" Cedric asked.

"Tomorrow at the commencement of classes ceremony," McGonagall said.

"Which reminds me, and I know this has entirely nothing to do with the current conversation, but you two have both been excused from your final exams."

Willa and Cedric's mouths dropped.

"Are you serious?" Willa asked.

"Quite serious," McGonagall replied with a smile. "Your professors all agreed that your overall grades throughout the year have been fantastic and were happy to count your overall grades as your finals ones."

Cedric let out a breath and looked at Willa with a relieved grin. Willa returned the expression and stood up to shake Professor McGonagall's hand in gratitude. Cedric's thanks overlapped Willa's.

"Thank you so much Professor," she said.

"Oh it's no trouble at all. You two have been through a lot these past couple days. We all assumed it would help."

"It certainly does," Cedric said.

"Cedric," Dumbledore began again, "You do realize that this occurrence puts you both in a lot more danger than ever before. From now on things in our world are going to change for the worse now that Voldemort has returned. There's no turning back for any of us now."

Willa and Cedric looked into each other's eyes. Within the other they found safety and strength and the will power to carry on with life just as it had always been.

"We'll be fine," Cedric assured them while still looking at Willa. "We have each other, our friends and our families. They've helped me through this. They're all I need to feel safe."

Willa smiled. He was right. They both then looked to Amos who stood smiling near the door. Dumbledore grinned at the boy's maturity.

"Your absolutely right my boy," he told Cedric.

Dumbledore and McGonagall then told Cedric they would expect to see the both of them at the ceremony the following day and then took their leave. After they had left, Amos, Cedric and Willa sat in the room and just talked. Cedric suddenly felt so rested and awake and was so grateful to be around the people he ok we once again. When night came, Amos left, saying he would see the both of them at the ceremony. When Cedric and Willa were finally alone, she climbed into his bed and kissed him until she didn't think she could kiss him anymore. It felt so comforting to be in his arms once again. When they had finished kissing, the two lied in his bed talking. As they grew tired, Willa propped herself up on an arm.

"Do you really want to marry me?"

Cedric looked at her quizzically.

"Of course I do," he assured her. "Why are you asking me this?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't know," Willa replied. "I suppose I asked because I didn't believe it had happened. I just can't believe I've chosen my life so quickly. But it feels right. It feels so right. And I know that this is the life I'm meant to live. A life by your side. Forever and always."

Cedric drew Willa closer by gently guiding her chin to his face and locking his lips with hers.

This was certainly the right life.

A/N- Another chapter done! That means one more left =( But don't worry, I am planning a sequel with the future adventures of Willa and Cedric only I'm not sure what I want the plot to be. It will either take place during their last year at Hogwarts or start after their seventh year. I would love some input from readers! That would be just peachy!

Also, thank you to my amazing reviewers. I'm so glad you have taken to this story!

~TheatrePirate


	15. The Beginning

Hey guys! Well, this story has come to an end, but the adventures of Willa and Cedric are not over! There is a sequel in the works but I'm not too sure where I want it to go just yet. But never fear! I will get started right away! For now, just enjoy the last chapter of "A Strange New Feeling"!

A special thanks to all of my fabulous reviewers. There are so many other Harry Potter fanfics out there and you took the time to read and review my little one. I'm so glad you enjoyed it, and I hope to bring you more awesome chapters in the future!

Chapter 15- The Beginning

"Stop worrying Cedric. You look perfectly fine."

Willa straightened Cedric's tie as they stood outside the doors of the Great Hall where inside, all of the students had gathered for the end of the year commencement ceremony. The champions had been instructed to walk in together and to be formally welcomed back and thanked for their participation and representation in the Tournament. Willa was at the moment the only non-champion that was outside the Hall. She saw the look on Cedric's face and smiled to herself. Clearly he didn't want her fussing over him anymore.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked.

"I'd like you to stop fidgeting with my tie," he replied. "All you've done for the past twenty-four hours is fuss over me."

Willa stopped touching his robes and stuck her arms by her sides. He was right. A day earlier, Amos had left Hogwarts and told Willa and Cedric he would see them at King's Cross Station the following day. After his leave, Willa had helped Cedric return to his room. Once they entered the Hufflepuff common room, every single student was there to welcome Cedric back. Lucy and Ben were delighted to see their friends again and warmly hugged each other upon Cedric and Willa's return.

The next day Willa and Cedric had woken up on their own, gotten dressed and headed down to the Great Hall where they now stood.

"Okay, fine, I'll go. See you in there." Willa quickly kissed his lips. "Bye Harry. Fleur, Viktor."

Willa entered and walked down the long aisle of the Great Hall and found Ben and Lucy at the Hufflepuff table, holding seats for her and

Cedric.

"Hello Willa!" Lucy greeted her.

"Hi Willa," Ben also said.

"Good morning all," Willa replied. After all that had happened in the past few days, Willa felt extremely upbeat and cheerful this morning. Everything was back to normal. Well, except for the fact that Voldemort was back and Willa and Cedric and Harry were in more danger than ever before. But this morning, Willa didn't care. Her and her friends were all together and they all had each other.

"What a year, eh?" Ben said before taking a gulp of his drink.

"Some year," Willa replied.

"So Willa, do you and Cedric have plans to see each other over break?" Lucy asked as she grabbed Ben's hand and entwined her fingers with his.

Willa shrugged and took a bite of her meal. "I dunno. We haven't really talked about it yet. I know he doesn't live close to me, which is kind of hard."

"Yeah that is hard," Lucy replied. She then turned her attention to Ben. "We're going to spend a week at my family's house in Ireland. We have a little cottage in Cork. It's so nice." Lucy stole a quick but loving kiss from Ben. Willa smiled and turned to face Dumbledore as he began to speak.

"Your attention please," he shouted. All of the students quieted down relatively quickly.

"Thank you." He paused. "I'm sure a lot of you have been wondering about what has been going on these past couple of days. Now, the Ministry does not feel it appropriate for me to share the truth with you all, but I believe that the truth is what you need to hear."

Cedric, Harry, Viktor, and Fleur could hear Professor Dumbledore through the large wooden doors and stood in silence as he spoke.

"Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore stated. Whispers and lowered voices suddenly filled the Hall. Willa did not move. No one had known except herself, Cedric and Harry. Dumbledore called everyone's attention back to him again and the crowed silenced.

"It was Voldemort that nearly murdered Cedric Diggory." Willa's eye twitched slightly.

"Thankfully, Mr. Diggory is alive and well today as are our other three champions. But we can't let this occurrence jeopardize or change our daily life here at Hogwarts or at any other place for that matter. However, we cannot let it out of our minds. It has happened and we cannot erase the past. We can, though, continue to carry out our lives and cherish the time we have with family and friends."

Willa glanced across the table at Lucy and Ben and they all smiled.

"Now," Dumbledore said. "This year has held many challenges for the four individuals that are about to walk through that door. They have fought off dragons, grindellows, themselves and even Lord Voldemort. Without their courage, passion, and drive they would not have been here today. Ladies and gentleman, it is time to give a warm reception to our Tri-Wizard Champions. The talented students who represented their schools with the utmost dignity and pride. First, from the Beauxbaton's Academy, please welcome Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur emerged from the door and walked briskly down the aisle. She was dressed in her blue school uniform and hat and her blond hair was pulled back neatly into a smooth ponytail. She waved to friends and when she made it to Dumbledore, shook his hand and then kissed her headmaster on both cheeks.

"Next, please welcome from Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrang champion walked with a strong air to where Dumbledore and Kankeroff stood and shook both of their hands. Rumbles of cheers came from the Durmstrang section as Krum joined his classmates. The Hall then quieted down once more as Dumbledore raised his arms to order silence.

"Last but certainly not least, the Hogwarts champions and Tri-Wizard Grand Champions, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory!"

The room erupted with the sounds of cheers and claps. Willa sprung to her feet and clapped as fast as she could and cheered as loud as she could. Harry and Cedric smiled widely as they walked to the front of the Hall. As Cedric passed Willa, he winked at her. She smiled and continued to cheer. When Harry and Cedric reached Dumbledore he embraced both of them and handed over the glowing blue Cup. Cedric and Harry held it up on either side and stood as the crowd continued to cheer. After they put it down Cedric and Harry shared a man-to-man handshake.

"Thank you," Cedric said to Harry. "Again. For everything."

"Your welcome," Harry replied with a smile.

The two then made their way back to their seats. The students were still on their feet and as Cedric walked towards the Hufflepuff table he kept his eyes on Willa who was smiling so wide she thought her face would break into a million little pieces. Cedric took her all in and saw their year together flash before his eyes. Soon he was right in front of her, and without even pausing, grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers in an explosive kiss. This took Willa completely by surprise. Cedric had never really been to keen on public displays of affection. Handholding was really all they did in public, or a quick kiss on the forehead maybe. Now it was a full out kiss in front of the entire school as well as the Beauxbaton's girls, Durmstrang boys and faculty. Willa felt like it was something right out of a movie; too perfect to be real. When Cedric pulled his lips off of hers, Willa smiled.

"That," she said, "Was incredibly cheesy."

"Glad you liked it," Cedric said with that grin that Willa couldn't resist.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After the ceremony, Cedric told Willa he had to finish packing. She did too and they said they would see each other later.

When Cedric got back to his room he fell onto his bed, exhausted. While he was extremely appreciative of all the acknowledgement at the ceremony but it really had been too much in his opinion. Cedric was surprisingly glad that this year was over. It had been stressful and tiring and he was ready to go home. The only thing he was going to miss was Willa. Cedric knew that they didn't live close to one another and knew that if he didn't see her for a week let alone three months he would go crazy. At that moment, as if she had read his mind, Willa flitted through the door and into Cedric's room.

"Aren't you finished yet?" she asked with a jokingly exasperated tone.

"No," Cedric replied with a groan.

"Well then what are you doing lying on your bed?" Willa questioned. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed to Cedric's scantily packed luggage.

"Pack," she commanded and in that instant, clothes began to fly into his bags. Cedric grabbed Willa's hand and pulled her back forcefully onto the bed. She fell down next to him and they both stared at the ceiling, holding hands.

"What are we going to do about this summer?" he asked. Willa sighed.

"I dunno."

There was a moment of silence between the two when they tried to think about what they could do.

"Well you're going to meet my parents," Willa suddenly said propping herself up on an elbow. "You have to."

"Of course. But I highly doubt they'll let me stay at your house."

"Yeah your probably right. And we don't have a spare room. My brother's is off limits."

"That makes sense."

More silence.

"I'll get on a train," Cedric said. "I'll visit you every weekend. We'll do so many things together."

Willa curled up next to him. "Only weekends?" she said with a little groan. Cedric laughed.

"Well we'll play it by ear," Cedric said kissing her hair.

"Okay," Willa whispered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the Hogwarts Express arrived at King's Cross Station, it was raining heavily. Cedric, Willa, Lucy and Ben had talked the entire ride home, not wanting to arrive at their final destination. Eventually, however, it was the moment everyone had been dreading. Cedric helped Willa with transporting her luggage to the platform and now it was time for the goodbyes.

"Oh Willa, promise you'll write every day!" Lucy pleaded.

"I will. I promise," Willa said, hugging Lucy tightly. "We'll have to meet up for sure."

"Of course! All four of us!" Lucy agreed.

Willa said goodbye to Ben with hug as well and then the couple departed leaving Cedric and Willa alone. Cedric put his hand around Willa's waist and pulled her close. Willa zoned out for a moment and had a vision of her parents pulling into the King's Cross Station parking lot.

"My parents are here," she informed him flatly.

"Is my dad?"

Willa tried to focus her mind on Amos but she couldn't find him.

"I don't know. I can't pick up on him."

"Willa!"

Willa and Cedric turned in the direction of the voice that had just called her name. It was her over emotional mother rushing towards them with her father following close behind.

"Is that them?" Cedric asked.

"Yup," Willa replied as her mother embarrased herself by flailing her arms and calling out her daughter's name so all of the station could hear. Within seconds, Celia Hardcastle had reached Willa and pulled her into his arms.

"Willa!" she breathed, "Welcome back, dear. We've missed you so much!"

Cedric felt a little awkward just standing there, but he looked on with a smile. After Willa's mother had finished inspecting her daughter, Mr. Hardcastle had arrived and greeted his daughter an enormous hug. There was some small talk and then Willa took Cedric's hand in hers.

"Mum, dad," she said, barely able to control herself from grinning like the Cheshire cat "This is Cedric. Cedric Diggory."

The two parents looked him up and down. And then Celia caught sight of Willa's left ring finger. She was unfamiliar with the piece of jewelry that sat upon it.

"A pleasure to meet you," Cedric said shaking Mr. Hardcastle's hand as well as Mrs. Hardcastle's.

"The pleasure is all ours," Willa's father replied. "We've heard a lot about you." Willa squeezed Cedric's hand. "Congratulations on the tournament, son. That's some accomplishment for yourself, eh?"

"It sure is, sir," Cedric replied.

"George Hardcastle!" a voice called out. It was Amos, walking quickly toward the group. Willa smiled when she saw him.

"Amos Diggory! Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

"Jimmy Hardcastle! It's been too long. I feel as if I know your daughter more than I know you. How are you Willa?" Amos asked giving her a hug after shaking her father's hand.

"I'm wonderful, thank you. And yourself?"

"Splendid, my dear."

As the adults chatted, Cedric and Willa snuck away from them and found a quiet place away from the crowds and tracks. This was their goodbye. This was the first time they would be away from each other for more than two days.

Cedric felt her soft cheek under his thumb as he slowly caressed her pale skin. He then pressed his lips to hers. Willa loved his taste and the heat from his breath on her face. She felt at home in his soft yet strong arms. They slowed the kiss and they both let their lips linger.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you," she said and rested her forhead on his.

"Forever," Willa added.

"Write me. Everyday," Cedric ordered. Willa laughed.

"I'm going to be writing a lot of letters," she said.

"I promise."

He kissed her again. Cedric needed to literally force himself to let go when he realized it was time to go back. He never wanted to let go of Willa.

Cedric put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair.

"C'mon let's go."

The two returned hand in hand to their parents who had finished talking. Her fathers eyes were sparkling, as if he had just relived an old memory.

"Willa," he said. "Can you believe that Amos here literally remembers every detail of our time spent at Hogwarts? It's incredible!"

Willa and Cedric laughed quietly.

"Perhaps we should get going," Celia interjected. "I do have a meal to fix up for later."

"As do we," Amos said looking at Cedric.

"Alright then," Willa's father said. "Amos it was wonderful seeing you again. We should catch up again soon."

"Sounds like a plan," Amos replied as he shook Willa's father's hand.

Willa and Cedric each didn't want to part awkwardly in front of their parents so their last goodbye was short. Cedric bent down and kissed Willa's cheek quickly.

"Bye," he said as he straightened out again. "I'll write."

Willa nodded and smiled. "I know."

Cedric grabbed his backpack and flung it over his shoulder before turning and walking in the opposite direction with Amos. Willa's parents began to walk toward their car but Willa didn't budge. She watched Cedric as he walked away and once in a while he would look over his shoulder at her and smile.

Willa waved and called to him, "Bye!"

"Willa!" her mother called to her causing Willa to jerk her head around. Her parents were standing near the lot under umbrellas waiting for her. She pulled on her jacket and started to run towards them, a huge smile spreading onto her face. As she thought of Cedric, of the year they've had, and of the years to come, her heart fluttered with excitement. She focused on the cool band wrapped around her ring finger that was a preview of her future and a memory of the past.

This was only the beginning.

~The End~


End file.
